Digimon Unlimited
by lordawesome1
Summary: Digimon, one of the most popular videogame and TV series of all time. But, what happens when ten kids actually get sent to the digital world. -Chapter 1 Updated-now includes summaries of seasons 1-5. Chapter 6 is up.
1. Origins

A/N: Alright I know I said that this story would only revolve around seasons 1-3 but screw that. Like I said this chapter is for people who have never watched the anime, so I've decide to put summaries of seasons 4 and 5 up too. Now this might piss a few people off, but just to let you know my summary chapter got the most views out of any other chapter so that's why I'm putting two new ones up. You don't want to read skip, but for the rest of you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or its characters just the plot of this story and my OCs.

* * *

**Digimon Unlimited**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Origins **

Long ago people told stories of mysterious, god-like creatures that protected them from evil and helped guide them to the path of light. These legendary creatures told in these stories made children believe and wonder if these creatures actually existed. However, sometimes if you believe in something strong enough it can come to life. Centuries later when electronics were first hooked together through wireless interlinking they accidently created a digital world. In this digital world creatures came into existence, the same creatures that were based off the same legendary creatures in those old stories. Except now these creatures had a name digital monsters or digimon. However, even though the digital world coexisted alongside our world only chosen children could have access to it, as such stories of these chosen children were born.

* * *

Digimon Adventure 01-

It all started in Odaiba, Japan, it happened towards the start of August when just like all children in the summertime the first set of chosen children were relaxing at summer camp. There were seven children in total, two girls and five boys; Tai Kamiya, Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Koushirou "Izzy" Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Joe Kido, and Takeru "T.K." Takaishi. They were accidently sent to the digital world along with strange miniature devices called digivices. When they arrived they met their partner digimon Koromon, Tsunomon, Yokomon, Motimon, Tanemon, Bokamon, and Tokomon. The kids did not yet know what the heck a digimon was, and that there was both good and bad digimon.

When the kids thought things couldn't get any weirder an evil digimon called Kuwagamon showed up and tried to destroy them all. The digimon tried to fight off Kuwagamon but were no match for him, because he was a champion level digimon and they were only in-training level. But then at the last minute the digimon went through a process called digivolution and digivolved to rookie level; Koromon digivolved to Agumon, Tsunomon digivolved to Gabumon, Yokomon digivolved to Biyomon, Motimon digivolved to Tentomon, Tanemon digivolved to Palmon, Bokamon digivolved to Gomamon, and Tokomon digivolved to Patamon. Together they fought off Kuwagamon and helped the kids escape. As the kids were trying to find a way to get home they found many different things that were human made like payphones, vending machines, refrigerators and even a trailer car, however they were no close to finding a way home it seemed that they weren't even on earth anymore much less summer camp.

Through their travels the kids learned a lot about digimon, like they love to eat, and they also came across more evil digimon that were even worse than Kuwagamon, these digimon tried to hurt the kids which ignited a spark of caring in the digimon causing them to digivolve to champion level. Agumon digivolved to Greymon, Gabumon digivolved to Garurumon, Biyomon digivolved to Birdramon, Tentomon digivolved to Kabuterimon, Palmon digivolved to Togemon, and Gomamon digivolved to Ikkakumon. The evil digimon turned out to be good but were somehow infected with what appeared to be black gears. The group finally made it to the tallest mountain in the digital world Infinity Mountain, there they met Leomon one of the most kind-heated digimon ever, and Ogremon one the evil digimon; however they also met the maker of the black gears Devimon. Devimon used his dark powers to turn Leomon evil and had the group separated.

After some misadventures the group finally met up at the place where baby digimon are born Primary Village, but Leomon showed up and tried to destroy them all; however using the power of their digivices the kids turned Leomon good again. With that settled the group headed back to Infinity Mountain to stop Devimon, but Devimon gained more power by absorbing all of his black gears and even at their champion level the digimon could not stop him. In the end all that was left was T.K. and Patamon, and when T.K. was in trouble Patamon finally digivolved into his champion form, Angemon. Using all of his power Angemon defeated Devimon, but in return Angemon turned into a DigiEgg.

After all the madness the group found a hologram of an old man named Gennai, he asked the kids, aka the digidestined as he called them, to come from File Island, to his island Server, to fight the evil digimon there. However, he said to fight these digimon he said that their digimon would need to digivolve again, by using the powere of special tags and crests. The tags were somewhere between the two islands, the crests however were scattered all across Server. The kids found the tags thanks to the help of Whamon, who then guided them to Server.

When the digidestined reached Server, they found out the island was being controlled by an evil digimon called Etemon; he used his dark network to keep the destined's digimon from digivolving. Trying to escape Etemon the destined found Tai's crest, the crest of courage; Tai wanted Agumon to digivolve to ultimate to take care of Etemon, however thanks to the dark network it was impossible. Tai then forced Agumon to digivolve by putting himself in danger which caused Agumon to Dark-digivolve into SkullGreymon. SkullGreymon trashed Etemon's forces with no struggle but after the fight he wouldn't calm down and ended up destroying everthing; finally he dedigivolved back into Koromon, he and Tai apologized to each other and continued with their quest.

With Etemon hot on their trail, the destined had to find their crests, it took some time but they soon found them all; Joe's crest of reliability, Mimi's crest of Sincerity, Izzy's crest of knowledge, Matt's crest of friendship, T.K.'s crest of hope, and Sora's crest of love. The digidestined then met a very helpful digimon called Piximon, he helped Tai and Agumon have the courage to digivolve again, the destined then made one last ditch effort to stop Etemon who fused himself with his dark network. To become stronger to stop him Agumon digivolved to his true ultimate form MetalGreymon. MetalGreymon finished off Etemon, then a portal appeared that sucked in Tai and MetalGreymon.

When Tai and Koromon awoke they found themselves in the real world and found that it was the same day that the kids first left for summer camp. The two met up with Tai's little sister Kari who had been left home alone, then Tai got a message from Izzy in the digital world saying not to come back because of the danger. Tai ignored the message and he and Koromon returned to the digital world, only to find it had been three months since they had disappeared, and that everyone had split up to find Tai and Agumon.

The two found Tokomon who had a fight with T.K. over whether or not to trust Demidevimon who told T.K. that no one wanted to be with him. The three found T.K. and Demidevimon, and found out that Demidevimon was trying to destroy the digidestined thanks to an anonymous source; they drove Demidevimon away and went off to find the others. It took some doing but almost all the digidestined were finally reunited with Gabumon and Tentomon able to digivolve into their ultimate forms WereGarurumon and MegaKabuterimon. All that was left to find was Sora and Biyomon, who been the ones to warn the other destined about Demidevimon and his master Myotismon. Then Myotismon showed up and almost destroyed the digidestined, but they managed to escape thanks to Biyomon ultimate digivolving into Garudamon.

All reunited the destined made their way to Myotismon's castle, to find out his plan. It turns out that Myotismon along with his servants Demidevimon and Gatomon had found about an eighth digidestined still in the human world and had collected the destined's tag and the crest of light to find him/her. Myotismon wanted to use the destined's power to take control of both worlds and had created a portal to go to the human world; after a talk with Gennai about the digital world the destined headed through the portal after Myotismon and his lackeys. The search for the eighth was on between the two groups.

After several battles with evil digimon Myotismon brought with him to the human world, Gatomon believed she found the eighth destined, Kari. Gatomon's friend Wizardmon told her that she was not supposed to be evil and that he believed she was meant to be Kari's partner; Wizardmon and Gatomon then tried to retrieve the tag and crest of light from Myotismon, but he overpowered them and then sent out the rest of his forces to take all the kids in Odaiba. The digidestined found out that Kari was the eighth child and protected her and the rest of Odaiba with their ultimate digimon, including Gomamon and Palmon who digivolved to their ultimate forms Zudomon and Lillymon.

Despite their best efforts Myotismon got to Kari and threatened to destroy her and Gatomon, but Wizardmon intervened and was destroyed instead. Upset, Kari had Gatomon digivolve to her ultimate form Angewomon and destroy Myotismon. But this was not the end, Myotismon returned to life in his mega form, VenomMyotismon, and easily overpowered the destined. When all seemed lost a miracle happened, and Agumon and Gabumon Warp-digivolved to their mega forms WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. With their combined might the destined beat VenomMyotismon.

However this was not the end, it turns out that while the destined were fighting Myotismon in the human world the digital world was taken over by evil mega level digimon called the Dark Masters; there were four of them in total MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, and Piedmon. To save the digital world the destined had to go back and put things right. But, even with their two new mega level digimon the Dark Masters were still too powerful. When all seemed lost, Piximon came to their rescue and held off the Dark Masters, but at the cost of his own life.

The Dark Masters were too powerful to fight all at once so they had to be taken out one by one; eventually all that was left was Piedmon, but many digimon had fallen at the hands of the Dark Masters including Whamon and Leomon. The destined separated to find help from any other source, but eventually they all found themselves defeated by Piedmon except for Patamon who at the last minute finally digivolved to his ultimate form MagnaAngemon, using all his power the destined finally finished of Piedmon.

But now there was a new enemy on the rise, the very evil that created all of the evil digimon, Apocalymon who wanted to reduce both worlds to nothingness. Together the destined united all their powers and took Apocalymon out. In the end the digidestined won against evil, however they had to leave the digital world and return to their normal lives, but they knew that they would return someday.

* * *

Digimon Adventure 02-

Three years after the digidestined's first adventure in the digital world things have started to return to their normal peaceful state. Both the human world and the digital world are now in such harmony that it seems people have almost forgotten about the mysterious creatures known as digimon. However, the kids will never forget about that crazy summer three years ago. They visit the digital world often to see their partner digimon, but other than that they acted like normal kids. They all now attend Odaiba High where all of them are in high shool except for Mimi who now lives in America, and T.K. and Kari who are in the middle school class.

Everything seemed nice and quiet, until one day when a human other than the digidestined entered the digital world. He used these mysterious objects called the Dark Rings to control the minds of defenseless digimon and make them his slaves. He was cruel and treated the digimon as pets; his name was the Digimon Emperor. It wasn't long until he had almost the entire digital world under his control through the power of dark towers, called Control Spires, which controlled the Dark Rings. Thankfully the digidestined's digimon were able to avoid the Emperor. The kids didn't know anything about this threat until T.K.'s first day at Odaiba High; he had moved into a new apartment with his mom where he met two new friends that would later become digidestined, Yolei Inoue and Cody Hida.

When T.K. got to school he reunited with Kari and met another soon to be digidestined, Davis Motomiya, who had a bit of a crush on Kari. They then got a message from Tai who had entered the digital world, because he had received a distress signal from Agumon. There he found what appeared to be a sort of egg that had the crest of courage embedded in it. Assuming it was meant for him he tried to move it but couldn't, however it made three beams of light appeared in the human world and turn into new digivices, D3's, meant for Davis, Yolei and Cody.

Responding to Tai's message T.K., Kari, and Davis headed to the digital world there they reunited with their digimon, Patamon and Gatomon, and found Tai and this mysterious egg. It turned out that the egg was meant for Davis and when he removed it from its place a new digimon appeared, he was known as the lucky digimon Veemon who was Davis's partner digimon. Then the Digimon Emperor showed up and used one of his evil digimon to destroy them all. But, Davis used the DigiEgg to Armor-digivolve Veemon into Flamedramon the fire of courage. With Flamedramon's power the kids managed to escape the Emperor and return to the human world.

When they returned to the digital world, along with Yolei and Cody, who found their DigiEggs of their own, they had the crests of love and knowledge on them, the group met the new destined's partner digimon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon. With their eggs they Armor-digivolved to Halsemon the wings of love and Digmon the drill of knowledge. T.K. and Kari also found the DigiEggs of hope and light to Armor-digivolve Patamon and Gatomon to Pegasusmon flying hope and Nefertimon the angel of light. Through their travels the digidestined also found more DigiEggs, one for friendship, one for sincerity and one for reliability' with these Veemon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon Armor-digivolved to Raidramon the storm of friendship, Shurmimon the samurai of sincerity, and Submarimon the sub of reliability. The kids also discovered the dark part of the digital world known as the dark ocean which is filled with negative energy, and controlled by an evil digimon named Dragomon. Dragomon and his minions almost kidnapped Kari, but T.K. and Gatomon helped the holder of the crest of light escape the Dark Ocean and avoid Dragomon. However, Dragomon vowed to return one day, and take Kari, who would lead him to the rest of the digital world and the real world, so he could spread his darkness.

It took a little while but the digidestined soon found out the identity of the Digimon Emperor was a boy by the name of Ken Ichijouji, who was a genius prodigy and a soccer star. They also found out that the Emperor had a partner digimon named Wormon; however he thought Wormon was not fit to be his partner so he made a brand new digimon that hungered for destruction and chaos called Chimeramon. To beat Chimeramon Davis found his own DigiEgg, the DigiEgg of miracles, with its power Veemon GoldenArmor-digivolved to Magnamon the shining miracle; however even with Magnamon's power Chimermon was still too strong it was then that Wormon sacrificed himself and gave his energy to Magnamon, with it the fight was over. Ken felt awful after what he did, he told the digidestined that he thought that the digital world was just a game and that he didn't know that the digimon were actually alive. Then Ken's crest was revealed, the crest of kindness, however he did not feel he deserved to be a destined or a friend after what he had done to the others and Wormon, the only person who had stood by him and his evil.

Ken was depressed beyond belief, he tried to figure out where he had gone so wrong. He had a flashback of himself when he used to be such a happy child until his older brother Sam died; he then received an anonymous e-mail about the digital world, he went their and was infected by a form of pure darkness known as the Dark Spore. He finally realized that whoever sent him that e-mail tricked him into controlling the digital world; he then went to the digital world and was reunited with Wormon's baby version Leafmon.

Meanwhile, the destined were trying to fix the digital world after the destruction Chimeramon caused. And, in that time the new destined learned how to digivolve their digimon to champion mode; Veemon digivolved to ExVeemon, Hawkmon digivolved to Aquilamon, and Armadillomon digivolved to Ankylomon. The destined then met up with Ken and Wormon who had digivolved to Stingmon, his champion mode. The two told them of a mysterious woman who had been starting up the control spires again, her name was Arukenimon, a digimon made up of human DNA, she and her partner Mummymon, the same as Arukenimon, were turning the Control Spires into evil digimon, the worst of which being BlackWarGreymon a mega level anti version of WarGreymon. However, he could figure out why he had feelings when he wasn't a real digimon, being depressed he decided that he wanted to find a rival who had a chance at beating him and hopefully end his misery. He decided to go after and destroy the destiny Stones to summon the great Digimon Sovereign Azulongmon; unfortunately with the Destiny Stones destroyed the digital world could not exist.

The digidestined had to access higher evolution to even have a chance against BlackWarGreymon, this being DNA-digivolving in which two digimon unite as one. ExVeemon and Stingmon DNA-digivolved to Paildramon, Gatomon and Aquilamon DNA-digivolved to Silphymon, and Angemon and Ankylomon DNA-digivolved to Shakkoumon. However, even with their power they were no match for BlackWarGreymon and he destroyed the Destiny Stones summoning Azulongmon, but Azulongmon would not fight BlackWarGreymon, distraught he went away and Azulongmon repaired the destiny stones and the digital world. Azulongmon then recreated all of the Destiny Stones, and used his Digicores to get rid of the rest of the Control Spires.

Though the madness didn't stop there it turns out that digimon were leaking out into the real world, to stop this the destined traveled around the world to meet up with the other digidestined all around the world to take the digimon back to the digital world. Meanwhile Arukenimon and Mummymon were gathering up distraught children throughout Odaiba for their master Yukio Oikawa, who was the person who sent Ken the anonymous e-mail when he was little, his plan was to put Dark Spores in the children so they would act just like Ken.

When the digidestined got wind of it they tried to stop it until dark digimon showed up to wreak havoc, their leader was Daemon, the inventor of the Dark Spores and a mega digimon. To stop him Paildramon found one of the Digicores made by Azulongmon, using it he turned into Imperialdramon and Imperialdramon: Fighter Mode. To stop Daemon the destined sent him to the dark ocean to be trapped forever. All that was left to deal with now was Oikawa's plan, which involved using the Dark Spores to get to the digital world.

BlackWarGreymon tried to stop this by sacrificing himself and making a firewall to protect the digital world, however it was no match for the power of the Dark Spores. The destined, Oikawa, Arukenimon, Mummymon, and the Dark Spore children were transported to an allusion world, it turned out that the Dark Spores were not used for going to the digital world but for giving one of the denstined's old enemies the power to return, Myotismon.

He turned into a horrible abomination known as MaloMyotismon, who used Oikawa's desperation to simply see the digital world against him; he destroyed Arukenimon and Mummymon and drained the life out of Oikawa. The digidestined all over the world had to join together to defeat MaloMyotismon, and together with the power of their united dreams MaloMyotismon was defeated, and both worlds were saved.

* * *

Digimon Tamers-

Digimon are a simple myth right, wrong; digimon were once actually real creatures, they were made by several scientists, nicknamed the Monster Makers. The Monster Makers developed the idea of making artificial life based on dreams kids had of mysterious creatures, the project was a success they had created artificial life, but because of this it meant that they were self-aware. To keep the digimon inline and make sure that they did not go haywire the Monster Makers created a program designed to keep the digimon inside their expected parameters, this program was called D-Reaper it helped keep the digimon in check and was useful in the process of making the creatures. However, the government did not like the idea of creating life fearing the Monster Markers creations would become dangerous; the Monster Makers had no choice they had to shut down the project, but what they didn't know is that the digimon did not stop they mutated to bodily form and created their own world out of the net created by electronic devices, and called it the digital world. But the digimon were not the only ones to mutate, D-Reaper did as well, but remained dormant for years biding its time waiting to strike the digital world. Meanwhile, the digimon project was just credited as a mere video game, which became a TV show and a card game, that human kids would watch and play blissfully unaware that digimon were real.

Then one day in Shinjuku, Tokyo the adventure began and digimon started to appear in the real world, so a secret organization called Hypnos came into the picture, headed by a man named Yamaki Mitsuo Hypnos was made to cover up and exterminate the digimon that were "invading" the human world. However, in another part of the city digimon weren't considered pests at all, kids thought digimon were awesome and wished to have a real one like crazy. This happened to one lucky boy named Takato Matsuki, he and his two friends Kazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa played the card game every day before school, although Takato always lost to Kazu.

Takato wished he had a real digimon so much he drew drawings of what he wanted his digimon to look like, his name would be Guilmon, he would be stronger than Agumon, but he would be a virus type, but a nice virus type since there weren't that many. Then one day Takato was picking up his cards after losing to Kazu again when he found a mysterious blue card, he got curious and scanned the card into his card counter and all of a sudden the counter turned into a digivice, he didn't think twice of it until one of his drawings of Guilmon got scanned into the digivice and became a DigiEgg. There was a flash of light and then there was Guilmon in flesh and blood, Takato was first scared that he had made an actual digimon but then he became overjoyed he had an actual digimon.

After a little while of getting used to Guilmon he met two other kids who were as lucky as he was, they had gotten real digimon too. There was a boy named Henry Wong who had gotten his partner Terriermon from the video game after he wished to help Terriermon after causing him to battle so much. Then there was a girl named Rika Nonaka who was known as the Digimon Queen, because she was the card game champ, she had gotten her partner Renamon after wishing to have a strong digimon. After getting to know each other and learning to trust one another they became an unstoppable team to get rid of the evil digimon coming to the human world, using the power of their cards which were used to DigiModify their digimon. Along the way they met two digimon who were okay to stay in the real world; the first was Calumon who liked to play, and the second was Impmon who liked to cause mischief and believed that you don't need a tamer to get stronger, though he was a softy at heart.

As tougher digimon came through to the human world the tamers learned about the process of digivolution which somehow was caused by Calumon, using their concern for their digimon the tamers changed them to champion form. Guilmon digivolved to Growlmon, Terriermon digivolved to Gargomon, and Renamon digivolved to Kyubimon. Takato felt so cool to have an actual digimon that he bragged to Kazu and Kenta but they wouldn't believe him, only a girl named Jeri Kato, who went to school with Takato and the others, would believe him about Guilmon who she thought looked cute. Things were going well until Yamaki found out about the tamers, he was disgusted that kids were working together with monsters so he made a program to get rid of all the digimon in the real world, a program called Juggernaut.

However, Juggernaut was a complete misfire instead of puling digimon back into the digital world it spit one out an ultimate by the name of Mihiramon he was one of the twelve devas, digimon that believed that they were to superior to humans. Mihiramon seemed to have the tamers beat until Takato gathered the courage in him and a blue card appeared and with the help of Calumon, Growlmon Matrix-digivolved to WarGrowlmon and destroyed Mihiramon. The event was seen by Kent and Kazu who now believed Takato had a real digimon, and Jeri who thought Takato looked cute.

As the rest of the Devas entered the real world the tamers discovered that they were led by the Digimon Sovereign. They also found out that the Devas were based upon the Chinese Zodiac calendar. The tiger-Mihiramon, the snake-Sandiramon, the rooster-Sinduramon, the goat-Paijramon, the ox-Vajramon, the horse-Indramon, the rat-Kumbhiramon, the pig-Vikaralamon, the monkey-Makuramon, the dog-Catsuramon, the dragon-Majiramon, and the rabbit-Antylamon. Some good and bad things came out of the Devas arrival, when Paijramon and Vajramon showed up Henry and Rika used their blue cards to Matrix-digivolve Gargomon and Kyubimon to Rapidmon and Taomon. And Jeri wanted her own digimon more than anything, so when Kumbhiramon arrived she wished she had the power to stop him, so Leomon appeared and became her partner. However, when Indramon arrived Impmon was upset that the digimon who had tamers could all digivolve but he couldn't, even though he thought he was stronger because he didn't have a partner. Impmon tried to prove that he was worthy of digivolving by fighting Indramon, but Indramon wiped the floor with Impmon and almost destroyed him, and after the fight Impmon went into hiding.

When Vikaralamon arrived all hell broke loose, the tamers managed to defeat him but the battle wrecked half of Shinjuku, and during the battle Makuramon showed up. Makuramon explained that the reason the Devas were coming was because they wanted something called the Light of Digivolution and it had something to do with Calumon, so Makuramon kidnapped him and fled to the digital world. To find Calumon the tamers headed off to the digital world accompanied by Kazu and Kenta, because they wanted to find partners of their own. Meanwhile, Yamaki assembled the old team of Monster Makers together, one of which turned out to be Henry's father, to figure out a way to stop the Devas.

When the tamers got to the digital world it was not at all what they were expecting, they found out the reason that digimon came to the real world is because they wanted to digivolve which seemed to be lost in the digital world. It didn't take long for the group to get separated do the Data Streams found throughout the world; Rika, Renamon, Kazu, and Kenta got zapped up and after few misadventures met another human who happened to be none other than Ryo Akiyama one of the best digimon card players in the world. He and his partner Cyberdramon had been in the digital world honing their skills, and were partially lost. Kazu opened his big mouth about Ryo beating Rika at cards a long time ago and Rika and Renamon headed off in a huff.

Meanwhile, Takato and the others had a few adventures of their own until they came across Beelzemon a mega level digimon who paid them no heed and rode off on his bike. Later they met up with Kazu, Kenta, Ryo, and Cyberdramon; after explaining their situation the gang now had to find three people, until they met Makuramon again along with Majiramon. Everything seemed lost until Ryo and Cyberdramon defeated Majiramon in one fell swoop, using an extremely powerful digimon card, after the fight Ryo revealed the true reason he and Cyberdramon were in the digital world was to get rid of Cyberdramon's blood lust; he realized that he couldn't accomplish that goal with other people around, so he and Cyberdramon headed off on their own. Meanwhile, Calumon had escaped Makuramon and found Rika and Renamon; everyone soon met up again and were happy to see each other, until Beelzemon showed up and tried to get rid of the group, Renamon then recognized him as Impmon.

It turns out that after Impmon lost to Indramon he reminisced of how his life used to be, he used to have a tamer, two tamers to be precise a little girl and a little boy named Ai and Mako. Impmon left them because they were spoiled and argued all the time, that was when he thought he didn't need a tamer to get stronger, but still he missed them every day since he left. It was then that Catsuramon appeared to him and told him that if he give himself to the Digimon Sovereign he could become extremely powerful, willingly Impmon accepted and became Beelzemon. Catsuramon twisted his mind into making him think that the tamers were his enemies.

Before Beelzemon could finish his "enemies" Catsuramon appeared, took back Calumon and sent Takato, Henry, and Terriermon into a Data Stream. Beelzemon retreated and left the rest of the tamers alone. The group continued to look for Calumon as well as Takato, Henry, and Terriermon; they come across Andromon who was trying to help some Geckomon beat a fearsome digimon known as Orochimon, who showed up and beat Andromon de-digivolving him into Guardromon. The tamers help Guardromon defeat Orochimon, and in the end Guardromon becomes Kazu's partner.

Meanwhile, Takato, Henry, and Terriermon found out that the digital world is only what you imagine from a man named Shibumi, who was one of the Monster Makers. He explained the reason that the digital world exists and why children and digimon can become partners, because the kids wish for it to happen. The digital world then sends mystical beings called DigiGnomes to grant those wishes. Shibumi then sent the three to the central part of the digital world, the realm of the Sovereigns.

Back in the real world the Monster Makers were developing a DigiArk to get the kids home. Then Henry's little sister Suzie Wong accidentally stumbled into the digital world, she then tried to find Henry and Terriermon; she met the last Deva Antylamon and asked her to help find her brother and his digimon. Antylamon was at first hesitant to help a human but she agreed and helped Suzie; as the two searched for Henry and Terriermon, Antylamon began to care for the little girl. Then all of a sudden Makuramon showed up and tried to get rid of Suzie, Antylamon fought him and drove Makuramon away; the Digimon Sovereign heard of Antylamon's treachery and de-digivolved her to her rookie form, Lopmon.

Takato and the others eventually show up and are a little surprised that Suzie's with one of the Devas, however Henry was surprised as to why Suzie was even in the digital world. But then Beelzemon came to get his revenge and an all-out battle ensued, even Matrix-digivolving wasn't enough to beat him. Then as Beelzemon was trying to hurt the fallen warriors Leomon stopped him and held his ground until Beelzemon revealed he was holding back the whole time, he then quickly finished off Leomon.

Jeri felt her heart literally break when Leomon disappeared right before her eyes, she fell to her knees and cried her eyes out, while Beelzemon laughed as hard as he could as he absorbed Leomon's data, because if you do that you will grow stronger but the digimon cannot be reborn. All of the tamers felt weak and pathetic compared to Beelzemon before but now thanks to Leomon's data he seemed unstoppable; everyone looked sad and depressed from losing Leomon except for Takato, he looked enraged beyond belief he wanted revenge on Beelzemon for taking away their friend. He was so mad that even though WarGrowlmon was weak beyond belief Takato forced him to digivolve to Mega, so WarGrowlmon Dark-digivolved to Megidramon and as soon as that happened Takato's digivice broke into pieces.

The mere presence of Megidramon upset the fabric of the digital world and the group looked in horror upon their once good digimon friend as he became an uncontrollable monster, but the person most upset about this was Takato he couldn't believe what he had done to his best friend. Takato never wanted this to happen, he designed Guilmon as a good virus type digimon but he became a monstrous one and it was all his fault. Megidramon began to overpower Beelzemon, until Makuramon showed up, Beelzemon destroyed him and absorbed his data, and he then overpowered Megidramon and took him down. Takato felt so bad his best friend was now defeated and he was responsible, he wished that he could just start over with Guilmon again and do things right this time.

He then realized that he didn't want to start over he wanted the Guilmon he made back, then a miracle happened Takato became one with Guilmon through a process called Bio-Merge-digivolution, Guilmon Bio-Merge-digivolved to Gallantmon, Guilmon's true mega form. Gallantmon fought off Beelzemon easily even with him absorbing Catsuramon's data, who had shown up to take care of the rest of the group who defeated him, when Gallantmon was ready to finish off Beelzemon Jeri stopped him. Beelzemon couldn't believe it he destroyed her partner yet she was letting him go, he didn't know how to respond so he just left.

Now all that was left was the Digimon Sovereign himself, Zhuqiaomon, Henry was ready to get this battle over with because he wanted to make sure that Suzie was safe back in the human world. The tamers battled Zhuqiaomon however they were badly outmatched especially Rapidmon who hadn't recovered from the battle with Beelzemon, when Henry realized this he was distraught, he cared so much about getting his sister home he forgot about his best friend. Through that caring Rapidmon Bio-Merge-digivolved to MegaGargomon and beat Zhuqiaomon, then Azulongmon appeared and settled the differences between the groups; Azulongmon then told Zhuqiaomon that the tamers could help against the true enemy who was unknown by the digimon. Then Shibumi appeared and told the kids the identity of the enemy, D-Reaper.

Just then the D-Reaper's chaos appeared and started destroying the digital world, Azulongmon told the tamers where Calumon was but it seemed the chaos was coming from the same area. Then Ryo, Cyberdramon, and the other two Sovereigns-Ebonwumon and Baihumon appeared. Calumon was somewhere in this place but with the chaos everywhere it was too dangerous to go into. Rika and Renamon volunteered to go in and they were accompanied by Ryo and Cyberdramon; they found Calumon but the chaos was destroying everything, so to protect them Renamon Bio-Merge-digivolved to Sakuyamon and helped everyone escape. The Sovereigns then explained to the group that Calumon was the Light of Digivolution, the Sovereigns changed it into a bodily form and sent Calumon to the real world to keep the D-Reaper from getting him. Calumon then used his power to digivolve every digimon in the digital world to mega; the group even met a mega by the name of MarineAngemon, he became Kenta's partner. The tamers then made their way to the DigiArk with one stop to retrieve Impmon, who as Beelzemon stopped caring if he was destroyed and just let himself get beaten up.

When the tamers got back to the real world their adventure was far from over, the D-Reaper followed the group back to the real world and decided that humans have outgrown their parameter as well as the digimon, so it decided to eliminate the real world too. It was later revealed that the D-Reaper was using Jeri to get to the real world; she let it take control of her because after Leomon's death she didn't care what happened to her. The tamers then put up a fight against the D-Reaper, but because they weren't in the digital world they couldn't Bio-Merge. Until a girl named Alice and her partner Dobermon came into the picture, it turns out Dobermon was sent by the Sovereigns to help them Bio-Merge. Dobermon sacrificed himself to give them the ability to Bio-Merge and fight D-Reaper, and after that Alice disappeared and they didn't see her again. However some good came out of it, a new digimon arrived to help the tamers, Justimon who was the Bio-Merge of Ryo and Cyberdramon.

Meanwhile, Impmon got back together with Ai and Mako, he then regained his ability to digivolve, so he went to help the others. The Monster Makers also helped out by making the DigiArk into a fighting machine called Grani, Gallantmon's noble steed. However, even with all the help the tamers got they still could not beat D-Reaper. Then Henry's father built a red card that would give their digimon the temporary ability to fight inside D-Reaper without being destroyed. They broke D-Reaper's hold on Jeri and then created a vortex to destroy both the D-Reaper in the real world and the digital world. They still needed an extra push so Grani sacrificed himself to boost Gallantmon's power so he could become Gallantmon Crimson Mode, with that power they finally beat D-Reaper and saved Jeri.

However, it turned out the red card had a side-effect it made the digimon return to the digital world and closed all the portals to get there. The kids were very sad about their partners leaving but not as much as Takato. He missed Guilmon so much, but then three months later he found a digiportal. The DigiGnomes had granted his wish.

* * *

Digimon Frontier-

It turned out that the digidestined wasn't the first group of children to enter the digital world, they were the second. And Apocalymon wasn't the first evil digimon that the digital world knew; the real evil existed over a million years ago. Much like our own world the digital world just came into existence one day, there were several theories of how it happened sure, but no one really knew. But when the digital world began, creatures known as digimon soon covered the earth; they were all of different species, shape, and size, but they all lived together in harmony at least for a little while.

Soon a war broke out between humanoid type digimon and beast type digimon, each side claiming that they were superior. After many years of fierce battle, with many casualties on each side, the war seemed endless, until one digimon appeared. His name was Lucemon, a beautiful and kind angel type digimon, he single handedly ended the devastating war by negotiating peace between the humanoids and the beasts, and to thank him they made him king of the digital world. For many years peace in the digital world flourished under Lucemon's rule, but it was all an act.

The digimon soon found out that it was Lucemon who started the war in the first place, just so he could end it and gain their trust to become king. Lucemon then showed his true colors and became wicked and hateful, threating to destroy anyone who did not worship him along with the entire digital world, which Lucemon just thought to be merely his toy. However, ten digimon that represented the ten elements, and possessed power of both humanoid and beast type digimon, refused to let Lucemon rule any longer. The digimon in question were; Agunimon and BurningGreymon of fire, Lobomon and KendoGarurumon of light, Kumamon and KorIkkakumon of ice, Kazemon and Zephyrmon of wind, Beetlemon and MetalKabuterimon of thunder, Grumblemon and Gigasmon of earth, Ranamon and Calmaramon of water, Arbormon and Petaldramon of wood, Mercurymon and Sakkakumon of steel, and Loweemon and JagerLoweemon of darkness.

Uniting their powers in a mysterious way they defeated Lucemon and stuck him at the center of the digital world, known as the Dark Area, where he would stay for all eternity. However, the ten digimon used too much power defeating Lucemon and they soon perished, leaving nothing behind but their spirits to protect the digital world form Lucemon's evil. The ten digimon soon became known as the legendary warriors, for what they had done was legend. Time passed and the digital world fell into peace once again, but this time the digimon mad sure to control the digital world together, so they brought forth their three best ones.

Two humanoid angel type digimon named Seraphimon and Ophanimon, and one beast angel type digimon named Cherubimon. The three became known as the Celestial Angels, and using their power along with the ten legendary spirits; which Cherubimon gained five of, Seraphimon three, and Ophanimon two; peace flourished through the digital world once again. But unfortunately for every beautiful day, there is always a dark cloud ready to destroy it.

Cherubimon, being the only beast type among the Celestial Angels, believed that Seraphimon and Ophanimon were trying to take over. Lucemon's leftover evil soon entered his heart and twisted his mind, making him Lucemon's servant. Cherubimon then spread his evil across the digital world making him minions; using their combined power Cherubimon attacked the other angels by placing Seraphimon in a deep coma and kidnapping Ophanimon. However, to keep Cherubimon from getting any stronger, Ophanimon spread her and Seraphimon's spirits throughout the digital world.

Cherubimon grew angry at this, so he used his powers of darkness to manipulate the five spirits he already had reverting them back to the legendary warriors Grumblemon, Ranamon, Arbormon, and Mercurymon. However, the fifth spirit, the spirit of darkness which was the strongest of the five could not be recreated; Cherubimon had to find a host for the spirit, so he turned to a world which no digimon had ever has contact with the human world. There he found a host for the spirit of darkness, a sad boy named Koichi Kimura.

Cherubimon twisted Koichi's feelings and made him angry and hateful, which allowed the spirit of darkness to take hold of Koichi. However, due to the manipulation of Koichi's emotions the true spirit Loweemon could not be revealed, and instead Koichi became the evil digimon Duskmon. Cherubimon then sent out the evil legendary warriors to find the remaining spirits and collect the digital world's essence, the Fractal Code. To hopefully stop Cherubimon's destruction of the digital world Ophanimon sent out a distress signal to the human world, which ended up being broadcast in Shinjuku and Shibuya, Tokyo on the cellphones of the children who lived there.

One child who received Ophanimon's call was a boy named Takuya Kanbara, who was extremely bored and wished that something exciting would happen; it was then that Ophanimon called and told him to go to the Shibuya train station and meet his destiny. When Takuya arrived at the station he got on an elevator with another boy who barely acknowledged him, the two boys were then transported through the elevator to what appeared to be a large basement full of trains and other kids. Takuya barely managed to get aboard a train before it pulled out of the station, and fortunately the one he chose was accompanied by three kids who would later become his best friends. Two boys named J.P. Shibayama and Tommy Himi, and a girl named Zoe Orimoto; the four soon found themselves in the digital world and that their cellphones had transformed into strange devices called D-Tectors.

They then found out that the train they were on was actually a digimon named Trailmon; the group also met two mutant type digimon named Bokomon and Neemon who told them about how the digital world is in trouble and that they were here to save it. It was then that an evil digimon named Cerberumon attacked, but Takuya found the legendary spirit of fire Agunimon and using a technique called Spirit Evolution he was able to transform into Agunimon warrior of fire, and stop Cerberumon. The kids now accompanied by Bokomon and Neemon headed out to save the digital world, along the way they ran into the boy Takuya saw in the elevator, his name was Koji Minamoto. Koji revealed that he had a D-Tector as well, and when another evil digimon named Raremon attacked, he Spirit-evolved into Lobomon the warrior of light and defeated him easily, however Koji refused to work with the others thinking he had to be alone to find the reason he came to the digital world.

Soon Ophanimon called again and she told the group to go the Forest Terminal to find answers; along the way the others also got their spirits, Tommy gained the legendary spirit of ice Kumamon, Zoe gained the legendary spirit of wind Kazemon, and J.P. gained the legendary spirit of thunder Beetlemon. Using their new found power they stopped evil digimon that had been collecting Fractal Code, which the group used to help recreate the digital world. They soon met with Koji once again when the group tried to help some digimon who were having trouble dealing with Grumblemon the legendary warrior of earth, but even using the combined might of all their spirit's power, the kids were no match for Grumblemon when he Slide-evolved to his Beast Spirit, Gigasmon. Seeing that he could no longer fight alone, Koji joined the team in hopes of finding his reason.

The kids knew that they would have to get stronger if they hoped to beat Grumblemon, so along the way to the Forest Terminal they searched for their Beast Spirits. Koji and Takuya soon found theirs, KendoGarurumon and BurningGreymon, which helped take away Grumblemon's Beast Spirit. When the kids finally reached the Forest Terminal they found Seraphimon who was still in his comatose state, but by using the power of their D-Tectors the kids managed to wake up Seraphimon. But, then Grumblemon and the other evil legendary warriors, Ranamon the warrior of water, Arbormon the warrior of wood, and Mercurymon the warrior of steel showed up, Seraphimon tried to protect the kids but ended up being destroyed by Mercurymon; Mercurymon then absorbed Seraphimon's Fractal Code causing him to revert to a DigiEgg, which Bokomon promised to raise as his own baby. The group then escaped Grumblemon and friends only to be cornered by him once again; at that point J.P. had had enough of the annoying digimon, so when he found his Beast Spirit, MetalKabuterimon, he finished off Grumblemon once and for all.

The group then found themselves being annoyed once again by Ranamon and Arbormon, which caused Zoe and Tommy to find their Beast Spirits Zephyrmon and KorIkkakumon. Ranamon Slide-evolved to her Beast Spirit Calmaramon, who put up a fight and managed to get away; Arbormon tried to do the same thing by Slide-evolving to his Beast Spirit Petaldramon, but by using the power of all their Beast Spirits, the group managed to take him down for the count. However, as soon as Petaldramon disappeared, Duskmon the warrior of darkness appeared for a fight.

Takuya got big-headed because they had managed to take down both Grumblemon and Arbormon, and he thought that taking down Duskmon would be a piece of cake as well. However, he couldn't have been further from the truth, Duskmon had not yet obtained his Beast Spirit, but he proved to be just as strong, if not stronger. Takuya then came up with an idiotic plan to attack Duskmon head on; but this resulted in Koji being badly injured, if it had not been for Duskmon suddenly losing focus when he beat up the poor kid, they would've all been killed. However, Duskmon didn't lose focus because he felt sorry for hurting Koji; he lost focus because he thought he knew him somehow.

After seeing how his stupid plan got Koji hurt Takuya regretted what he had done, he regretted getting the legendary spirits of fire, he regretted even coming to the digital world. That's when he somehow got transported to the Dark Terminal, where another Trailmon granted Takuya's wish and took him back to the human world, but he wasn't himself when he got back. He had transformed into a Half-digimon known as Flamemon, and for some reason he could still feel Duskmon coming to kill him. Despite being spooked by Duskmon, Takuya made it home where he discovered something very weird, he hadn't just gone back to the human world, he had gone back in time to before he went to the digital world.

That's when Takuya remembered that the day he left was his little brother Shinya's birthday, which meant he had missed the whole party, not only that he missed his whole family as well. That's when Takuya came up with a crazy idea of getting himself to stay in the human world, but try as he might he was too stubborn, and he made it to Shibuya Station and got in the elevator all over again. But Takuya wouldn't stop and plunged into the elevator as well, that's when he noticed a boy that looked just like Koji, who tried to get in the elevator before it closed but he was too late. When Takuya and Takuya ended up back on the basement, future Takuya thought about what would happen if he wasn't there in the digital world, the others might not have even survived long enough to make it to Duskmon, and he realized he had to go back. So, he let himself get on the Trailmon again and then hopped aboard the same one that brought him back.

Takuya was now ready to be a legendary warrior, because he realized the cost of not saving the digital world and thinking that this was just some game. He then went to find the others and apologize, however he ran into Bokomon and Neemon who explained that while he was gone Duskmon disappeared, and the others, except Koji, had been kidnapped by Ranamon and Mercurymon. Takuya used Agunimon's true power of nature to find his friends, when he got to their location Koji was there fighting of Mercurymon and Ranamon, Takuya freed the others and together with their true power they pushed back the two evil legendary warriors.

Ophanimon called the kids again and told them they had to head for the Rose Morning Star to fight Cherubimon, along the way they were ambushed by the beast warrior of steel Sakkakumon who trapped them in an alternate universe. They then found out that Mercurymon was behind the trap, he had concocted an elaborate rosé to get the kids separated, so he could finish them off one by one. Koji ended up meeting Duskmon again, who was trying to find out how he knew Koji, the two dueled but in the end Duskmon was too much for Lobomon or KendoGarurumon. Meanwhile, Zoe was having a cat fight with Ranamon over who was the prettiest and strongest warrior in the land, Zoe of course won and finished off Ranamon. J.P. and Tommy were having flashbacks of how they used to be, but they managed to overcome their self-doubts and reminded themselves of who they are now. Lastly, Takuya was having an all-out smack down against Mercurymon, who was doing the smacking, and it only got worse when he used Seraphimon's Fractal Code to digivolve to ShadowSeraphimon.

Takuya and Koji needed help, and their prayers were answered by Seraphimon's DigiEgg, which used the last of its power to give the two the ability to Fusion-evolve. Takuya Fusion-evolved to combine his human spirit and beast spirit to become Aldamon and easily whipped ShadowSeraphimon's butt. Koji Fusion-evolved to Beowolfmon and became on even grounds with Duskmon, but Duskmon escaped and Beowolfmon, now wanting to know his identity, fled after him. Meanwhile, Takuya and the others escaped Sakkakumon and were just in time to see Seraphimon's DigiEgg hatch into Patamon, but the celebration was short lived when Mercurymon returned as Sakkakumon, using all their combined powers they managed to finally finish off Mercurymon.

Meanwhile, Beowolfmon was chasing after Duskmon to find answers; because that was the reason he came to the digital world to find answers to deep questions, to find the truth that Ophanimon said eluded him. Koichi, who was still trapped inside of Duskmon, began to regain some of his willpower, seeing this Cherubimon appeared and made sure that Koichi would not return by giving him his Beast Spirit, Velgemon. Velgemon overpowered Beowolfmon and forced him to retreat. Takuya and the others eventually showed up and helped Koji deal with Velgemon, but no matter how hard they tried they couldn't stop him, until Ophanimon's voice woke up memories resting inside Koichi and he overpowered Velgemon and returned to his normal self.

Takuya then remembered that Koichi was that boy he saw that looked like Koji; Koichi revealed to the others that Koji was his long-lost twin brother. Koichi joined the group's crusade to stop Cherubimon, but was still wondering if he deserved to be with them, after all he had done as Duskmon and Velgemon. That was when the true spirits of darkness were reformed and Koichi gained the power to see light in darkness by Spirit-evolving to Loweemon and JagerLoweemon. The group then headed to the Rose Morning Star to fight Cherubimon and save the digital world.

When they arrived they found Ophanimon who was being held prisoner by Cherubimon, the group tried to free her but it was revealed to be a trap set by Cherubimon who then stole the group's spirits and finished off Ophanimon. Ophanimon used her last bit of energy to return the spirits and give Takuya and Koji the secret to infinite power, the whole gang gave their spirits to the two of them so they could Unity Spirit-evolve to EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon. In a tremendous battle the two of them fought off Cherubimon, who had absorbed all the Fractal Code he collected to make himself more powerful, but with their combined efforts they were able to stop Cherubimon and purify him of Lucemon's evil.

However, the battle was not yet finished, it turns out that Cherubimon had been gathering all the Fractal Code for Lucemon and when he was destroyed the Fractal Code fell to the Dark Area where it was absorbed by Lucemon. But, he was still too weak to escape, so he sent out two of his loyal minions to finish what Cherubimon started, two Royal Knights named Dynasmon and Crusadermon. The Royal Knights used to protect the digital world, but Lucemon had twisted their minds into thinking he was the digital world's savior. The kids tried and tried again to stop them, but the Royal Knights were just too powerful, and soon the whole digital world's Fractal Code was taken and given to Lucemon, giving him enough power to break free.

Aggravated at their failure, the group took their frustration out on the Royal Knights by dueling them one last time, except this time EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon took them down. However, this was also part of Lucemon's plan; he absorbed the Royal Knights' fractal code and digivolved into his Chaos Mode. But the kids weren't done yet; Koji and Koichi's hearts became one allowing the group to solve the mystery of how the previous legendary warriors defeated Lucemon. By combining all the spirits together Koji and Takuya became the mighty Susanoomon and were able to purify Lucemon, or so they thought.

It turns out that they only managed to purify the one tiny good strand of data that Lucemon had in him, and were left with all the dark data. Lucemon further digivolved to his Shadow Lord Mode, and revealed his true goal that he never wanted to rule the digital world only destroy it, what he truly wanted to rule was the human world. Lucemon escaped though the train station to the human world leaving the kids stuck in the crater that was the basement. Takuya lost hope in winning as well as the others, but then their spirits appeared to them and made them regain their hope, causing them to digivolve back into Susanoomon and bring Lucemon back to the digital world.

Susanoomon then finished off Lucemon for good, but was unfortunately defeated as well by Lucemon's true form, a larva. At the last minute Susanoomon kicked the kids out of his body to keep them safe, as he and Lucemon perished the Fractal Code went back into place and a new digital world was made. And, the spirits returned and promised the kids that they would protect this one to till the end; the kids wished them good luck and were transported home. But when they got back they noticed that not a minute had passed since they went to the digital world, and no one noticed they were missing, but the kids will never be the same after their life-changing journey, this is the tale of the legendary warriors.

* * *

Digimon Data Squad-

People started disappearing, no one knew why, they were there one minute and then gone the next, poof. The police force tried to find out what was happening to these people, but so far they hadn't come up with anything. But a few scientists had theories, the most popular of which was that they were being transported to another world through portals that appeared out of nowhere. With no other options the government decided to listen to these "scientists", and through which learned that this "other world" was one made of pure data, which was inhabited with life forms also made of data. The scientists decided to label this world the digital world and these life forms digimon.

Of course this wasn't widely accepted until an accident, two local scientists named Kevin and Michelle Krier were experimenting with opening one of these portals, which they called a Digital Gate. The Kriers had recently given birth to a child, a boy named Keenan. During one of their experiments the Kriers were blessed with a success, they were able to open a Digital Gate; however, the digital gate began to suck things into the digital world, and unfortunately one of these things was Keenan. They tried to stop it but it was too late Keenan was trapped in the digital world.

Another disappearance was all the government needed to send a search and rescue party into the digital world to find Keenan and the other people who disappeared. Among the rescue team were the Kriers, two retired police officers named Homer Yushima and Richard Sampson, another local scientist who had recently been studying all the aspects of the digital world named Spencer Damon, and Professor Damon's assistant Akihiro Kurata. The team used the Kriers' digital gate to access the digital world, once there it seemed like a pretty nice mission, find the people and research this new world.

Unfortunately, bad times began when Kurata fired his fire arm at an unprovoked digimon, which then tried to get payback. The group ran for cover in the nearby mountains hoping to escape the digimon's wrath, until they were compromised by more digimon. The others were terrified of the new threat, but Spencer was brave in the face of danger he decided to stand and fight against the digimon, and then a miracle happened. Spencer's bravery ignited a power inside his heart that manifested into a visible form called DNA-Charge, which allowed Spencer to single-handedly fight off the digimon. Meanwhile, Kurata acted like a coward and devised a plan to escape the digital world using a machine he created called the Space Oscillation Device; he used it to open a digital gate to the human world so he could run away from the fight. The others followed him, but Spencer wouldn't leave until he finished the mission, so he stayed behind.

It was later that Spencer met the great protector of the digital world, Merukimon; Merukimon and Spencer fought it out, until it was decided to be a tie. Merukimon thought well of Spencer for being so brave, so he ordered the digimon stop their attack; Spencer then explained the reason why he and the other humans came to the digital world was to find missing people, who had accidently wandered into the digital world. Merukimon told Spencer that he had seen the missing child Keenan, and he was being taken care of; relieved to hear the good news Spencer gave Merukimon a strange device for him to give to Keenan when he was ready, the device was called a digivice and it amplifies the DNA-Charge. Merukimon then told Spencer about King Drasil, the all-powerful ruler of the digital world, and how he might be able to help in his mission, if he could find him. Spencer then set out on a quest to find King Drasil, but knowing this would be a long errand he sent to digimon to the human world, Kudamon and Kamemon, to send a message to Sampson and Yushima about how they must start an organization to monitor the digital world. The government agreed and the Digimon Data Squad, or D.A.T.S. for short, was born.

For ten years Spencer searched for King Drasil, and D.A.T.S. monitored the digital world and dealt with any digimon who entered the human world. But several of these digimon appeared as DigiEggs, this meant that D.A.T.S. could train digimon to help them on their mission, but they had to find human partners for the digimon who could interact with them well. There were five DigiEggs that entered the human world, two were a black and white PawnChessmon, one was a Gaomon, one was a Lalamon, and the last one was an Agumon. The PawnChessmon ware partnered with two girls named Miki Kurosaki and Megumi Shirakawa, Gaomon was partnered up with a boy named Thomas H. Norstein, and Lalamon was partnered up with a girl named Yoshino Fujieda, or just Yoshi. However, Agumon was considered to hard-headed to be partnered up with anybody, and it was believed that no human was like him; turns out they were wrong.

Agumon broke out of HQ one day and met up with a boy named Marcus Damon, who was the son of Spencer Damon and dreamed of being the ultimate fighter; Marcus was just as hard-headed as Agumon, if not more, so they fought and ended in a tie. Agumon accepted Marcus as his equal, and from that day forward called him boss as a sign of respect; Marcus joined D.A.T.S. and was partnered up with Yoshi and Thomas, unaware that his father was a big part of the organization. Marcus now protected the Earth as well as his mother and sister, Sarah and Kristy Damon; and it only helped more with the fact that he had the power of DNA-Charge just like his dad, which he used with his own digivice to help Agumon digivolve to GeoGreymon. Yoshi and Thomas helped out as well using their digivices, and were able to get Lalamon and Gaomon to digivolve to Sunflowmon and Gaogamon. Things seemed great, until another DigiEgg showed up.

The DigiEgg was meant for Marcus' sister Kristy, the egg soon hatched into Biyomon; Kristy and Biyomon seemed like they were going to be great friends, until another digimon named Falcomon showed up and tried to bring Biyomon back to the digital world. Marcus and the others tried to fight off Falcomon, but were instead beaten when Falcomon's boss showed up, Merukimon. Merukimon was angry at the humans, because apparently they had come into the digital world a few years ago and destroyed many digimon; D.A.T.S. figured that Merukimon was responsible for all of the digimon appearances in the human world, so Marcus, Yoshi, Thomas, and their digimon headed into the digital world, using a special teleporter called the Digital Dive.

When the D.A.T.S. agents arrived in the digital world, they received a rude welcoming from Falcomon, another one of Merukimon's flunkies, Gotsumon, and Falcomon's human partner, Keenan. The data squad found it peculiar that another human had entered the digital world, and even more peculiar that he was working for Merukimon, what was even more peculiar was that Keenan thought he was a digimon. Gotsumon, Keenan, and Falcomon proved themselves to be too much for the Data Squad, so to help fight they were forced to get their digimon to go through Perfect Evolution; this caused Agumon to digivolve to RizeGreymon, Gaomon to digivolve to MachGaogamon, and Lalamon to digivolve to Lilamon. Unfortunately, Keenan had a digivice as well, and he used it to digivolve Falcomon to Peckmon, who was just as strong as an ultimate. After many fights with Keenan, Falcomon, and Gotsumon, the D.A.T.S agents finally made it to Merukimon's lair, the Infinite Ice Ridge.

The data squad was told by Merukimon why he and other digimon hated humans so much, it was because that they nearly destroyed the digital world. It turns out that a few years after the first expedition to the digital world, more humans came and destroyed many digimon, including Falcomon and Keenan's adopted mother, Frigimon. The reason why Keenan hated the "humons", as he called them, was that they took his mother away. Merukimon then order the data squad to leave the digital world and never return, but Marcus being the hard-head that he is declined Merukimon's request and started a fight with him. But, even with their digimon in their ultimate forms, they could not hold a candle to Merukimon's strength. Until Yushima and Kamemon showed up to lend a hand, Kamemon digivolved to Gwappamon and held off Merukimon; Yushima told the D.A.T.S. agents to head back to the real world, and to take Keenan and Falcomon with them.

When the data squad returned to the human world Commander Sampson told them to take Keenan to see his real parents, the Kriers. Keenan however wanted no part of being a "humon", especially not any "humon" parents, so he fled. But, unfortunately Gotsumon arrived in the real world to take Keenan back to the digital world, by orders of Merukimon; however Gotsumon lied and said that he was there to destroy Keenan, who Gotsumon believed was the cause of all the digital world's problems. Keenan became upset, he was a "humon", but his heart was that of a digimon, he believed that he did not belong anywhere; but that didn't mean he had to bring Falcomon down with him, so Keenan told Falcomon to return to the digital world without him. However, Falcomon refused to leave his brother behind and retaliated against Gotsumon, to prove to Keenan that they were in this together.

Gotsumon than brought any army of digimon with him to destroy Keenan and Falcomon, D.A.T.S. tried with all of their might but could not defeat the digimon army, even when Miki and Megumi used their DNA-Charge to digivolve their PawnChessmon into KnightChessmon. The battle seemed lost until a man named Akihiro Kurata stepped in and used his special Space Oscillation Devices to open Digital Gates to suck in the digimon and return them to the digital world. Kurata was praised by the government for stopping the digimon, and as such he volunteered to go to the digital world and stop Merukimon with his special team of soldiers; Marcus, Thomas, Yoshi, Keenan, and their digimon also went to try and convince Merukimon that humans weren't all that bad.

When the group first arrived in the digital world, Gotsumon showed up and digivolved into Meteormon, who proved to be too tough for the data squad to beat, until the digimon combined their power and finished off the annoying pest for good. The group then head back to the Infinite Ice Ridge to face Merukimon, Merukimon then revealed that the human responsible for the destruction of the digital world years ago was Kurata. Kurata believed that the digimon were insignificant to humans, and that they were just mindless monsters who would've attacked the human world if humans didn't attack them first, so he launched an assault on them. He also absorbed many of the destroyed digimon's data, so he could recycle it and make his own digimon, Gizumon. He then used Gizumon to attack Merukimon, which caused the data squad to jump to his rescue, however Kurata planned for this and had Gizumon digivolve to Gizumon-AT. Kurata tried to make the D.A.T.S agent come to his side and help wipe out the digital world, promising that their pet digimon would be spared; Marcus accused Kurata of being a coward, which angered him into making Gizumon digivolve again, into Gizumon –XT. Meanwhile, Merukimon told Keenan that he was sorry for thinking all humans were bad, because of the actions of one, he told Keenan that he could be the link between their two worlds, and make a world where humans and digimon coexist in peace.

Keenan promised Merukimon that he would help find the peace, and then Merukimon helped the other digimon take care of Gizumon-XT, which unfortunately cost him his life. Angered at the destruction of his friend, Keenan committed a Perfect Evolution, and had Falcomon digivolve to his ultimate-level, Crowmon. Crowmon then combined his powers with RizeGreymon, MachGaogamon, and Lilamon, to destroy Gizumon-XT. The group then headed back to the real world only to be treated as traitors to the government and find out that they have disbanded D.A.T.S., Kurata then went back to the digital world to finish what he started all those years ago, total destruction. Even with D.A.T.S. disbanded the former data squad still headed after Kurata to make sure he does not harm the digital world again, but Kurata anticipated this and sent three of his henchmen out to stop them, Kouki, Nanami, and Ivan.

The three of them were experiments done by Kurata on fusing digimon DNA with humans, to make Bio-Hybrid digimon. Kouki digivolved to BioThunderbirdmon, Nanami digivolved to BioQuetzlamon, and Ivan digivolved to BioStegomon; the three outmatched the group's level of power and were almost defeated until Sampson and Kudamon stepped in. Kudamon digivolved to Chirinmon, his ultimate-level, and held off the Bio-Hybrids. The group than landed back into the digital world, where Keenan and Falcomon headed off on their own to find someone that could help them deal with Kurata's army. The others met a strange digimon named BanchoLeomon, who said that he could teach them how to master their DNA-Charge and get their digimon to digivolve to mega-level. When this was succeeded their digivices became a new model called the digivice-burst. The Bio-Hybrids showed up again, but were easily taken out when the group commited Overdrive Evolution; Agumon digivolved to ShineGreymon, Gaomon digivolved to MirageGaogamon, and Lalamon digivolved to Rosemon.

The group than traveled to the capital of the digital world, which was located on the back of a humongous digimon named ElDradimon. After a few altercations with the remaining digimon in the city, the group met up again with Yushima, who had been taken to the city. The digimon then made Marcus their general in the upcoming battle against Kurata, because he was the son of their hero Spencer Damon. The digimon listened to Marcus's idea of attacking Kurata head on, while Thomas's idea of defending the city went unheard, Thomas began to question his own effectiveness as a data squad agent, he was after all a genius, but the digimon chose to listen to Marcus's moronic ideas. Thomas and Gaomon then faced off against Nanami again, she had grown stronger and was able to digivolve into BioRotosmon; Thomas and Gaomon won of course, but that was just the tip of the iceberg.

As the battle between Kurata's forces and the data squad's forces began, Yoshi and Lalamon faced off against Ivan again, he was now able to digivolve into BioSupinomon; Yoshi and Rosemon won the battle but unfortunately no the war. Keenan and Falcomon returned with a large number of digimon forces, and they helped Marcus and Agumon deal with the large number of Gizumon-XTs that Kurata had brought with his army, thinking that they were trying to destroy ElDradimon. But Kurata had a different plan in mind; he used one of his Space Oscillation Devices to transport ElDradimon and everyone else to the human world.

Back in the human world Kurata used all of his Gizumon-XTs to destroy ElDradimon making it look like he was a hero. Meanwhile, Marcus and Agumon dealt with Kouki, who had gained the power to digivolve into BioDarkdramon; he seemed too powerful for even ShineGreymon to take out, until Marcus summoned a weapon for ShineGreymon, the GeoGreySword. With the weapon's power ShineGreymon finished off BioDarkdramon, Marcus and the rest of the group then headed off to find someplace that they could make a plan against Kurata; however Thomas and Gaomon were summoned to meet with Thomas's family.

It turns out that Thomas's little sister, Relena, suffered from a rare disease, and she was dying. Thomas's father, Franz, had made a deal with Kurata, to make Relena into a Bio-Hybrid, at the cost of Thomas giving up on the data squad and becoming his assistant. Thomas agreed to help Kurata, but to show his trust he needed to crush Marcus, Thomas and MirageGaogamon fought against Marcus and ShineGreymon, and were winning. But, then Marcus let his anger at Thomas get the best of him and had ShineGreymon Dark-digivolve to his Ruin Mode, ShineGreymon then reverted back to a DigiEgg. Thomas and MirageGaogamon then retreated, and BanchoLeomon showed up; he explained to Marcus that digimon pick up on human emotions, and if those emotions are negative the results could be catastrophic. Marcus felt awful that he had let his best friend become a monster, and for once in his life he didn't feel like fighting.

Kurata revealed his true goal to Thomas, world domination; and to accomplish this goal he had secretly been harboring an evil digimon named Belphemon. He and six other evil digimon almost destroyed the digital world, each one represented a deadly sin; lust, gluttony, envy, wrath, pride, greed, and lastly Belphemon represented sloth, because he sleeps for a thousand years and then awakens and destroys anything in his path. Kurata had been gathering data to help Belphemon wake up, once Thomas knew Kurata's plan he tried to stop it by sabotaging his control over Belphemon. Unfortunately, Kurata had a backup plan to fuse together with Belphemon, and control him from the inside out. Thomas and Gaomon rejoined the data squad to fight off Kurata, however once Belphemon awoke he took control and they were forced to deal with the monster instead of the man, the data squad tried fighting Belphemon, but even with the PawnChessmon digivolving into RookChessmon and BishopChessmon, and Falcomon digivolving into Ravemon, they could not get rid of Belphemon.

Until Marcus found his courage once again and helped Agumon's DigiEgg hatch into Koromon, and then committed Burst Evolution to digivolve Koromon in to ShineGreymon Burst Mode. Using all of his power the group was able to defeat Belphemon, releasing Kurata in the process; but Kurata had one last trick up his sleeve, and he released dozens of Space Oscillation Devices, causing many Digital Gates to open at once and the digital world to come crashing down on the human world. BanchoLeomon tried to be a conduit to hold up the digital world so it would not crash into the human world, he gave Marcus instructions to find King Drasil; he would be the only one to help with their problem.

Marcus and company went back to the digital world, where they met up with Gotsumon, who had been reborn and couldn't remember anything. Gotsumon led the group to King Drasil's tree; there they met the Royal Knights, Craniamon, Gallantmon, Magnamon, Dynasmon, LoadKnightmon, UlforceVeedramon, Leopardmon, Omnimon, and Kentaurosmon. And their leader King Drasil, who was revealed to be Marcus's father. King Drasil had decided that to avoid the destruction of both worlds, the human world must be destroyed. He sent his Royal Knights on a rampage throughout the human world, except for Kentaurosmon, who was revealed to be Kudamon. Kentaurosmon took out Gallantmon, and Thomas had Gaomon digivolve to MirageGaogamon Burst Mode to take out LoadKnightmon. Yoshi and Keenan had Lalamon and Falcomon digivolve to Rosemon Burst Mode and Ravemon Burst mode to take out Leopardmon.

Meanwhile Marcus and Agumon had convinced Craniamon to help them save their world, after a butt kicking he agreed. King Drasil than reappeared, which left Marcus with no choice but to fight his father, as the fight was going on BanchoLeomon reappeared and explained to Marcus that he was his father. BanchoLeomon followed Spencer on his journey to find King Drasil, when King Drasil took over Spencer's body BanchoLeomon fused his soul with Spencer's to keep him alive.

King Drasil grew tired of the humans and took it on himself to destroy the human world, but when the Royal Knights decided to help protect the human world, King Drasil decided to reset the digital world. Marcus and company took on King Drasil in an all-out assault, defeating him at last. King Drasil then saw the depth of human potential and vowed not to interfere with the human or digital world anymore, leaving it all in the hands of the humans and digimon. And as a show of good faith he returned Spencer to his body.

D.A.T.S. was forgiven by the government and were declared heroes; however the digimon wanted to return to the digital world to help reconstruct it. After a few heart-felt goodbyes the data squad digimon returned to their home world along with Marcus who decided to help Agumon and the others with their cause.

* * *

Children heard these stories through a TV and videogame series, and wished that digimon could be real. But of course this was hopeless, or was it…


	2. Beginnings

A/N: Okay I've fixed all the grammatical errors in this chapter and every chapter so far. Sorry for the cruddy writing style.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or its characters just the plot of this story and my OCs.

* * *

**Digimon Unlimited**

Digimon

_**Hum, Hum, Oh, Oh**_

As past, future, and present collide,

Reach for the power that you hold inside.

Come along with your friends there is a lot to discover,

Mysteries and secrets you will uncover.

_**Hum, Hum, Hum, Hum**_

Over the horizon where evil looms,

Your spirit will guide you while your power blooms.

Together forever you will belong,

With your trust in each other you will be strong.

_**Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh**_

United we stand and together we fall,

Rise to the fight when you hear the call.

No need to feel pain or sorrow,

As we head towards the new tomorrow.

_**Hum, Hum, Oh, Oh**_

Digimon

* * *

**Chapter 2: Origins**

**July 29, 2013; 7:37 P.M.; Tokyo, Japan**

Summer was nearing the end and children were dreading going back to school, adults on the other hand were thrilled that the kids would finally be out of the house. There was only one week of summer left, so even though it was late kids were still outside in Kirito Park playing and hanging out with their friends, all except one child. On the outskirts of the park there was a small apartment complex that looked to be very high class and expensive. And there in apartment 312 was a boy in his room sitting in front of the TV and playing his Wii. But, he wasn't just playing any game he was playing "Digimon World III", he was kicking butt and leveling up as he played his way through the digital world. You could tell that he's played the game before, a normal person would had to have played it at least a hundred times to do what he was doing. He played for at least twenty more minutes and then stopped, and when he finished the game he said nothing and turned off the Wii, he then walked over to his desk wrote down on a piece of paper an amount of time.

All of a sudden he spoke, "5 hours to beat the game, that's a new record," the boy then headed out of his room and into the kitchen of the apartment. "I wonder if mom and dad are back yet," said the boy he then examined the apartment to see any signs of life. When he found no one he was a little depressed. "Guess not," he said in a sad tone.

The boy in question was 15 years old, he was a tall slender boy with messy blonde hair and light blue eyes. He wore a white t-shirt with a red symbol on it that looked like an X with 4 dots jut on the outside of the four angles that it created and black shorts which showed the marking again. The boy's name was Gabriel Kogata, or just Gabe to his friends. Gabe was both English on his mother's side and Japanese on his father's side, when his parents had him they couldn't decide what to name him so they agreed on a compromise with an English first name and a Japanese last name.

When Gabe was growing up his parents were just starting out with their careers, his father taught History at a university outside of town and his mother was a doctor at the local hospital. Both of them were always busy so Gabe learned to take care of himself, he cooked his own meals, did his homework without any help, and put himself to bed. His parents feeling guilty of leaving him alone all the time bought him whatever he asked for, but secretly all Gabriel wanted was for someone to be there with him. Whenever he went to school his parents were never there to say 'Have a good day at school honey.' and when he got home his parents were never there to say 'How was school, did you learn anything new.' he was completely and utterly alone.

To pass the time he found himself a hobby, Digimon. He watched the TV show he collected the cards, and especially played the games. Even as the world slowly forgot about digimon he didn't he still did anything digimon related.

Gabe made his way to the refrigerator and opened it, inside was a delicious looking cake, it had vanilla icing and was topped off with strawberries. But, the most surprising feature of the cake was that there in the middle of the cake written in blue icing were the words 'Happy 16th Birthday Gabriel'. Gabe looked at the clock it read **8:02**, he looked down at the cake, "They said that if they weren't back by eight to go ahead and celebrate without them." He then pulled out some candles and a lighter, stuck the candles in the cake and lit them, then Gabe quietly sung, "Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Gabe, happy birthday to you." As he finished the song a single tear drop rolled down his cheek, even though his parents were not around a lot they always spent his birthdays with him, but not this year apparently.

As he looked into the candles he thought about a lot of things, he then remembered he had to make a wish, so he closed his eyes and thought about what he wanted and then it came to him, "I wish I wasn't alone anymore," he thought. He then blew out the candles and took one piece of the cake to eat, he then headed back to his room in silence. Gabe sat on his bed and ate the piece of cake, then he got under the covers and while silently crying went to sleep.

* * *

**July 30, 2013; 12:00 A.M.; Tokyo, Japan**

_**Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep**_; Gabe woke up and hit the snooze button on his alarm clock, but the beeping continued he then sat up, "Where is that noise coming from?" he asked himself, he then looked around the room and his eyes landed on his computer, "What the heck?" He got out of bed went over to his computer and logged in, he then noticed he had an e-mail label urgent, his eyes widened and his mind wandered of what it could be about. Taking a big breath he opened the letter and read the message-

_Dear Gabriel,_

_Our world is in trouble and we need your help to save it, please come to our world and help us keep evil at bay. However, this is your choice if you choose to stay in your normal life we will understand, but if you accept our invitation you will not be alone anymore. What is your decision?_

_Sincerely, _

_Anonymous_

Gabe read the message over and over again trying to make heads and tails of it. He wondered what this was all about, the words 'you will not be alone anymore' kept playing over and over again in his head. And 'our world' was it talking about the digital world. Gabe then realized this was it this was the chance to make his wish come true, he then quickly replied-

_Okay, I'm in! _

_Splendid, come to Kirito Park tomorrow a few minutes before dawn, when you are there look for the big oak tree and at exactly __**6:00 **__a portal will appear. Access it and you will come to our world. Until then get to know your partner as you will soon have to fight together._

_Sincerely,_

_Anonymous _

"Get to know your partner what does that mean?" Just then a flash of light appeared from the screen, Gabe covered his eyes until the flash stopped and then he opened his eyes and found a small creature sitting in his lap. At first Gabe just stared at the creature wondering what it was until it spoke.

"Hello," the creature said.

Gabe screamed at the top of his lungs hoping that all of Tokyo wouldn't hear him much less his parents. After taking a few deep breaths Gabe studied the creature a little more, now that he thought about it the thing looked pretty much harmless. It was small and pink, and it kind of looked like a guinea pig, except it had fangs and antennae. That's when Gabe recognized this creature it was a digimon, and not just any digimon it was Tokomon. One of the digimon from the original digimon series was in his bedroom.

"You…you…you're Tokomon, you were a digimon on the TV show," said Gabe

**Digimon Analyzer: (Tokomon)**

**Name-Tokomon**

**Attribute-Data**

**Type-Lesser**

**Level-In-Training**

**Attacks- Bite, Bubble Blow**

**That's right I'm Tokomon, and even though I'm an in-training digimon and cute I'll snap my fangs at anyone who messes me with my ferocious Bite attack.**

"I'm glad you at least know who I am Gabe."

"You…you know my name?"

"Yeah…yeah I do."

"How?"

"You don't get it Gabe, huh I thought you were supposed to be smart; I'm your digimon!"

"My digimon…my digimon!" shouted Gabe as he tackled Tokomon into a hug, almost squeezing the life out of him, "I can't believe it I've always dreamed of having my own digimon and now I really do have one, this is great. But, wait I didn't know you guys were real, does that mean the digital world is real, were there really kids who went there, can you really digivolve, is…" Gabe was interrupted by a loud gurgling noise.

"Look Gabe I'd be happy to answer any questions you have, but first do you have anything to eat, I'm starving," replied Tokomon with a slight blush.

"Sure I can get you something to eat follow me," said Gabe, the two walked to the kitchen. 'Mom and dad must have gotten through with work so late they probably went to a hotel again,' thought Gabe. The two got to the refrigerator and Gabe pulled out the rest of his birthday cake to give to Tokomon, "This was leftover from my birthday today but you can have it, here eat up," said Gabe as he gave a piece of cake to Tokomon.

"Thanks Gabe this looks delicious, but are you sure it's okay to eat this after all it is your cake?" replied Tokomon.

"I'm sure it was just going to go to waste anyway, I couldn't have eaten that all by myself."

"By yourself, what do you mean wasn't there anyone else here with you."

"No, my parents had to work today and I didn't invite any friends over so it was just me."

"No one came to your birthday party that's so sad."

"It's okay, my parents always work and I don't have that many friends so I'm used to being on my own," said Gabe in a sad tone.

Tokomon could tell that Gabe was lying about being fine on his own, he started to feel sorry for the boy, "Gabe I know your lying I can see it in your eyes, but it's okay I'm here now and I will make sure that you are never alone again," Tokomon said in a comforting tone. Gabe then started to cry, but he wiped it off because he didn't want to look weak in front of Tokomon.

"Thank you buddy, so what are waiting for go ahead and eat up," replied Gabe grinning from ear to ear.

"Don't mind if I do!" replied Tokomon as he opened his mouth revealing his white fangs, he took one bite of the cake and it was already gone. "Mmm…mmm…this is delicious, thanks for the food Gabe."

"Uh…Uh…your welcome," replied Gabe with an open mouth after being a little surprised from Tokomon's appetite.

* * *

**July 30, 2013; 5:40 A.M.; Tokyo, Japan**

It had been almost six hours since Tokomon appeared, and he and Gabe were busy talking the whole rest of the night. Gabe told Tokomon all about the human world and Tokomon told Gabe all there was about the digital world. They were just laughing and having a good time like it was a party, as a matter of fact that's what it was Gabe's real birthday party. Just then, Gabe looked at the clock and realized that it was almost **6:00**, "Listen Tokomon I'll be back in a couple of minutes I've got to get ready if I'm going to the digital world." He then hurried to the bathroom took a quick five minute shower and brushed his teeth lightning fast. Gabe then put on a new change of clothes which was a white t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a brown denim jacket. He then went over to his bed and searched under it until he found a small black box, he opened it and pulled out what was inside, a pair of blue goggles which he put around his neck, he thought that since he was going to the digital world he needed to be in style. Gabe then ran back into the kitchen grabbed a piece of paper and quickly wrote down something.

"What are you writing Gabe," asked Tokomon.

"I'm just leaving a message for my parents, so they know where I've gone." Gabe then grabbed his backpack which was lying next to the door and filled it with things he thought he might need. "Well what are we waiting for Tokomon let's get moving we got to hurry if we want to get to the portal on time."

"I'm right behind you Gabe," replied Tokomon.

The two then went outside and headed for Kirito Park, since the sun wasn't even up yet there weren't any people out so Tokomon didn't have to hide so it worked out great for going to a different world without anybody even noticing. When they got to the park they quickly searched for the big oak tree, after a couple of minutes they finally found it so they decided to take a quick breather having ran all the way from the apartment. Gabe looked at the time on his watch, it was **5:58** only two minutes before the portal appeared, "Tokomon can I tell you something?" asked Gabe with his eyes planted to the ground.

"Sure Gabe you can tell me anything," replied Tokomon.

"Well ever since I could remember I've always wanted my own digimon and now I have you, and I've always wanted to go to the digital world and now I finally get to. I guess I'm just so excited that my dreams are really coming true, but at the same time I'm kind of nervous. I mean I'm leaving everything I've ever known, and I don't even know when I'm going to come back," said Gabe in a solemn tone.

"I understand, but I promise I will stand by you no matter what happens. I'll be there for you through thick and thin and I will make sure that you will never be alone," replied Tokomon giving Gabe a hopeful look.

Then all of a sudden a bright flash of light appeared and the two covered their eyes. When the light cleared lying on the ground in front of Gabe was a small device that looked sort of like a cellphone, but looked very special. It was pretty much white all over except on the sides which were black and had several different buttons, Gabe knew what it was with one look, "This… this is a digivice, this must be mine but I don't get it according to my watch its **6:00** but there is no portal."

"Don't you get it Gabe, that digivice is the portal," replied Tokomon.

"What but how?"

"Reach deep inside yourself and draw out your hidden power."

"I don't know if I can."

"You can do it Gabe, I believe in you."

"Alright here goes nothing" Gabe then pressed the big round button in the middle of the digivice. "Access Digital Portal: Enter the Digital World," another flash of light appeared but then quickly subsided leaving behind a large portal. "Awesome ready to go Tokomon."

"You know it Gabe," replied Tokomon.

The two then headed through the portal as it closed right behind them, leaving just an empty area behind them.

* * *

**July 30, 2013; 6:00 A.M.; Somewhere in the Digital World**

It was dark, but a few of the surroundings could be made out it was a room dimly lit by torches and six voices were chatting and arguing amongst one another.

"Our rise to power is vastly approaching," said a wicked voice

"I can't wait to feast on the power of all those pathetic digimon," said another voice that sounded ravenous.

"It's about time we lay siege to the rest of the digital world, after why should we have to live in darkness while they live in peaceful land where the sun shines" said a hot-headed voice.

"Soon the digital world will be under our control and all those who stand before us will feel our wrath," said a voice filled with hatred.

"We will soon have control over everyone's heart," said a feminine voice.

"But remember before we can take control of the digital world we all have to be together, for our power to be unstoppable, we have been waiting a thousand years and we only have one chance to proceed with our plan, and if anyone gets in our way we will crush them," said a wise but cruel sounding voice.

All of the voices then broke out into laughter as darkness consumed them. The voices laughed for what seemed like eternity, however deep below the voices there was a being who looked to be in a deep sleep. It was huge and gray, it had purple looking bat wings and what appeared to be glowing green claws. And then all of a sudden the creature stirred, but soon he fell back into his deep sleep.

* * *

**July 30, 2013; 6:05 A.M.; Tokyo, Japan**

Two people came into apartment 312, it was a man and a woman, but not just any man and woman it was Gabe's parents Izuru Kogata and Caitlin Kogata. They both had been working late at their jobs, when they met up it was past midnight and they were still outside of town, so they decided to just stay in a hotel for the night. But, because of this they had missed their only son's birthday, feeling guilty they headed home really early and decided to take the day off from work to spend some time with Gabe. "I'm going to go wake up Gabriel" said Izuru as he walked towards Gabe's room. Meanwhile, Caitlin saw the message that Gabe left on the counter when she read over it she lost it and started weeping.

Izuru heard her and rushed back to the kitchen, "Honey what's the matter," asked Izuru.

"Izuru look at this," Caitlin said handing Izuru the message.

Izuru read the message-

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Sorry you two missed my birthday, but don't worry I don't blame you I know how busy you two are. While you were away something big happened I can't tell you because you probably wouldn't believe me, but I'm sorry to say that I have to go and do something and I don't exactly know when I'll be back. But don't worry I'm not traveling alone, I met this great guy and I can tell me and him are going to be good friends, and I know he will look out for me as I will him. I promise I will come back someday._

_Love,_

_Gabriel_

"He's gone… Gabriel's gone!" Caitlin said as he broke down to the floor crying.

"Gabriel where are you!" Izuru said starting to tear up.

* * *

**Looks like Gabe got what he wished for and more, but what is this new evil that's threatening the digital world, and can Gabe and Tokomon save the day. Find out next time on Digimon Unlimited.**

* * *

A/N: Hope you like this chapter please R&R, and to those of you who haven't read my bio I'm looking for ideas of new digimon, so if you have an idea of a digimon send me the name and description of it. Until then lordawesome1 signing out.


	3. A Chance Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or its characters just the plot of this story and my OCs.

* * *

**Last time on Digimon Unlimited, a boy named Gabe always wished that digimon could be real. With his parent always working, and no siblings or friends to speak of, he was all alone. But that all changed when he received a mysterious e-mail from the digital world saying that there is a new evil on the rise. Tokomon showed up, revealing himself to be Gabe's partner, and he and Gabe went to the digital world to stop this new evil.**

* * *

**Digimon Unlimited**

Digimon

_**Hum, Hum, Oh, Oh**_

As past, future, and present collide,

Reach for the power that you hold inside.

Come along with your friends there is a lot to discover,

Mysteries and secrets you will uncover.

_**Hum, Hum, Hum, Hum**_

Over the horizon where evil looms,

Your spirit will guide you while your power blooms.

Together forever you will belong,

With your trust in each other you will be strong.

_**Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh**_

United we stand and together we fall,

Rise to the fight when you hear the call.

No need to feel pain or sorrow,

As we head towards the new tomorrow.

_**Hum, Hum, Oh, Oh**_

Digimon

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Chance Encounter**

**July 30, 2013; 7:00 A.M.; Somewhere in the Digital World**

Gabe opened his eyes slowly, expecting to be lying in bed in his room and that all of the stuff about the digital world and meeting Tokomon was all just a dream that he had. But, this wasn't the case Gabe woke up and found himself lying in a field of flowers and next to him was his backpack, Gabe was wondering what he was doing here until it hit him it wasn't a dream. Gabe was actually in the digital world, but then where was Tokomon. "Tokomon, Tokomon where are you buddy!" called out Gabe but there was no answer. Gabe looked around the field but he couldn't find the pink little digimon anywhere, until he noticed something burrowing through the flowers and coming right at him. He jumped to his feet scared out of his mind only to be knocked back down to the ground by an orange flash, Gabe opened his eyes to see another digimon looking at him.

"Hello buddy!" said the small orange digimon.

Gabe then got a good look at the digimon, it seemed be an oversized guinea pig while it had big ears that took the form of bat like wings, and it was orange. But when it spoke he recognized the voice instantly.

"Tokomon is that you?" asked Gabe.

**Digimon Analyzer: (Patamon)**

**Name-Patamon**

**Attribute-Data**

**Type-Mammal**

**Level-Rookie**

**Attacks-Boom Bubble, Slamming Attack**

**I'm not Tokomon anymore Gabe now I'm Patamon, and even though I may look cute I'm in fact deadly, with my Boom Bubble attack I can take in air and spit it out like a bullet.**

"I can't believe it Patamon you digivolved, but how did it happen?" asked Gabe.

"Well when we came to the digital world the inter-dimensional travel must have been a little too much for you either that or you were exhausted, but anyway you collapsed and were knocked out for an hour. I got worried so I went to find some help, but I couldn't find anyone," replied Patamon with a sad expression.

"Thanks for worrying about me buddy, but its fine I'm okay now."

"Yeah I know, it's just I'm your digimon Gabe I'm supposed to protect you, if anything happened to you Gabe I don't know what I would do."

"Aw, you're sweet! Well don't worry I trust you to protect me Patamon, you're my best friend after all."

"I'm…I'm your best friend."

"Of course you are dummy, I've had more fun together with you in one night than I've ever had with anyone else in a lifetime. You are my best friend!"

"Aw shucks you're embarrassing me Gabe," Patamon said with a slight blush. The two then laughed at each other blissfully unaware of anything else in the world, until they heard a scream coming from a nearby forest. The two turned to see something emerging from the woods it was a girl and next to her a digimon, they appeared to be running away from away something.

The girl had long blonde hair with green ribbons tied in it and had green eyes that seemed full of innocence, she wore a short blue dress which fit snuggly around her slim figure; but what was most odd was that she was really short, she couldn't have been more than 13 years old. While, the digimon next together looked like a fish mixed with a small girl, she was an abnormally cute digimon that was blue and had short green hair. The two went through the field and hid behind a large rock hoping that whatever was chasing them wouldn't find them. Then the forest began to burn and a digimon slowly walked out, it resembled the fire digimon Meramon except it seemed to be more aggressive and more fire than man.

"Hey was that a girl?" asked Gabe.

"I think so, I think she also had a digimon with her," replied Patamon.

"And there's another digimon chasing them, what is that thing Patamon?"

"Oh no, this is bad Gabe that's BlazingMeramon!"

**Digimon Analyzer: (Patamon)**

**Name-BlazingMeramon**

**Attribute-Virus**

**Type-Fire**

**Level-Champion**

**Attacks-Ring of Fire, Burn out**

**BlazingMeramon is a real nasty piece of work that's basically a pyro in the digital world, with his Burn Out attack he'll cook you like a Christmas ham.**

"Well even if this guy is bad news we can't let those to get burned come on Patamon."

"Oh this is going to end badly."

The girl and her digimon seemed really scared, they were cowering behind a rock hoping that BlazingMeramon wouldn't find them. "Do you think he's gone Aquamon?" asked the girl with a French accent.

"I'm not sure Cherie," replied her digimon.

Then BlazingMeramon looked down past the rock and found the two, he glared down at them at let loose a cackling laugh making the pair cower even more. "There you two are, thought you could get away from me did you well no matter I have you now, **Burn Out!**" said the fire digimon as he let loose a mighty flamethrower from his mouth.

"Now Patamon!" said Gabe in a yell.

"Right, **Boom Bubble!"** yelled Patamon as he took a load of air into his mouth and let it out with one big huff.

The bubble of air stopped BlazingMeramon's attack cold. Surprised BlazingMeramon turned around to see Gabe and Patamon coming straight at him. "So you want to play too do you, well by all means let's get this playtime started, **Ring of Fire!**" yelled BlazingMeramon as fire began to surround the three. However, before the ring could completely surround them Patamon thought on his toes and pushed Gabe out of the ring just before it closed, leaving Gabe outside and Patamon inside.

"What the, Patamon what did you do that for!" Gabe yelled back, at the digimon through the roaring fire.

"I did what I what I had to do in order to keep you safe Gabe!" Patamon yelled back.

"But, you can't fight BlazingMeramon on your own!"

"I don't care I'll hold him off as long as I can for you to grab those two and get away!"

"No, I won't leave you here alone!"

"You have to, I'm your digimon Gabe I'm supposed to protect you, and it's not the other way around, now please escape while you can!"

Gabe couldn't see a thing through the fire but he could hear everything going on inside. "Ha, Ha, looks like you're all alone now you little, pathetic bug, and now it's time for me to squash you," laughed BlazingMeramon as he walked towards Patamon looking fierce and menacing. "Time to get rid of you, you annoying pest, **Burn Out!**" yelled Blazing Meramon as another powerful flamethrower came from his mouth. Gabe heard the tortured, pain filled screams coming from his partner digimon and the evil, and hate filled laughs coming from BlazingMeramon. Gabe broke down to his knees and started crying, mourning over the pain his best friend was going through. Cherie and Aquamon watched Gabe cry feeling that it was their fault his digimon was in trouble.

"That poor boy what should we do Cherie?" asked Aquamon.

"I…I don't know Aquamon, that boy and his digimon saved us from being killed by BlazingMeramon, but now they're the ones that are getting hurt," replied Cherie with a sad look on her face. "If we had just stood up to that bully of a digimon in the first place instead of just running away they wouldn't be the ones suffering now, oh I wish there was some way we could make it up to them." The two continued to watch the Gabe crying, and continued to hear the tortured screams of Patamon and the maniacal laughter of BlazingMeramon.

"Wait a minute maybe there is something we can do Cherie."

"Huh?"

"Patamon…Patamon, I should have known that I wasn't good enough to be you partner, if only I was stronger I could save you, but I'm not I'm too weak," Gabe said as he cried hearing Patamon's terrible screams. He then heard several footsteps coming from behind him but he didn't pay it any attention he was too distraught about Patamon.

"Alright Aquamon let's do this!" yelled Cherie.

"Right Cherie, **Puddle Pellets!**" yelled Aquamon.

Gabe heard the voices and turned around to see the girl and her digimon approaching the ring of fire. He then saw the girl's digimon fire what appeared to be orbs of water coming from her hands and put part of the fire out. The digimon kept up the pace and soon there was a large opening in the ring, "Well what are you waiting for, go and get you friend." Gabe turned to face the girl as she continued speaking. "Don't worry we'll be fine here, just go get you digimon." Gabe slowly got up, wiped away his tears, smiled and then nodded.

"Thank you, thank you so much," Gabe said to the girl as he gave her a warm smile.

"Um, you're welcome," Cherie replied with a slight red blush.

Gabe then headed back into the ring of fire only to see a badly wounded Patamon and no sign of BlazingMeramon. Gabe ran towards Patamon and slowly picked him up; Patamon looked terrible he had scorch marks and cuts all over his body, his ears were tattered, and he was unconscious. "Oh no, Patamon wake up are you okay, Patamon?" Gabe asked as he held Patamon in his arms holding back his tears.

"Gabe, is that you?" asked Patamon as he slowly regained consciousness and opened his eyes.

"Patamon, yeah it's me buddy I'm here to help you," Gabe said as a single teardrop rolled down his cheek.

"Ha, Ha, how nice of you to rejoin or party boy," laughed a dark voice in the distant.

"BlazingMeramon where are you!" screamed Gabe.

"I'm right here you little brat," said BlazingMeramon as appeared out of the fire. "You should have taken your pathetic digimon's advice and just stayed away you would have lived longer."

"I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Patamon."

"Is that so, well I have bad news for you playtime is over and I'm moving in for the kill which includes you and your digimon."

"But, as a show of goodwill I think I'll finish of your pathetic digimon first to give you time to repent," said BlazingMeramon as he headed towards Patamon. But just before he reached him Gabe got in the way in order to protect Patamon. "What the, get out of the way boy and I might just make your death quick and painless." But Gabe stood his ground, he would not let BlazingMeramon hurt Patamon anymore.

"I'm warning you boy get out of the way ore else!" said BlazingMeramon with even more darkness in his voice.

"No, I will not let you hurt my friend anymore, Patamon dealt with you by himself to get me to safety and it's time I returned the favor," said Gabe as he stood his ground.

"This is your last chance, get out of the way!"

"No!"

"Fine have it your way!" BlazingMeramon then swatted Gabe to the side with all his might which made Gabe hit the ground with a loud thud. "Now time to exterminate this annoying little bug, **Burn**…" BlazingMeramon felt something hit his face before he could finish his attack, he looked over at Gabe who had thrown a can of food that he had brought in his backpack.

"Get away from him!" yelled Gabe.

"Boy you have just made a grave mistake, you could have taken this opportunity to run, but no you chose to stay here and fight me off even though you know you have no chance of winning, now I will kill you both and then I'll kill that girl and her digimon!"

"Listen up, I don't care how strong you are, I don't care how high the odds are stacked against me, I will not give up, I will never give up, not on my friends and not on myself!"

Then an amazing thing happened, Gabe heard a beeping noise coming from inside his pocket, he pulled an item out that turned out to be his digivice, he didn't know what it meant until he heard a small voice. "Gabe you did it you've unlocked your true power, I knew you could do it all along, you just had to believe that you could do it, and now that you do I can unlock my true power," Patamon said in a soft voice. Then there was a bright flash of light that blinded Gabe and BlazingMeramon.

"**Patamon digivolve to…ArchAngemon!**"

When the blinding light vanished Patamon disappeared and in his place was a digimon that resembled Angemon except he had eight wings instead of six, he wore a red toga instead of a blue one, and instead of a staff he held an ancient medieval sword. "What the, what just happened!" exclaimed BlazingMeramon.

"Patamon is that you?" asked Gabe.

**Digimon Analyzer: (ArchAngemon)**

**Name-ArchAngemon**

**Attribute-Data**

**Type-Light**

**Level-Champion**

**Attacks-Fist of Fate, Angelic Sword, Heavenly Storm**

**Yes it's me Gabe but I'm in my champion form now, ArchAngemon. I am known as the heavenly warrior who battles the forces of evil, and with my Angelic Sword attack I'll strike my enemies down.**

"You have proved to yourself that you do have what it takes to be my partner and now that you believe in yourself we can fight BlazingMeramon together."

"Alright let's do it ArchAngemon."

"BlazingMeramon your time has come, you must pay for trying to spill the blood of the innocence."

"Go get him ArchAngemon!"

"Right, **Angelic Sword!**"

ArchAngemon's sword started to glow with a holy light as he spun his arm in a circle. Gabe watched the power of the champion level digimon as he headed towards BlazingMeramon who was backing towards the edge of the ring of fire. "If you think I'm going down that easily think again, **Burn Out!**" shouted BlazingMeramon as a mighty flamethrower came from his mouth. However, ArchAngemon's sword split the flamethrower and went straight through to BlazingMeramon slicing him on impact and destroying him.

"We did it ArchAngemon!"

"Yes though teamwork and determination."

Soon the ring of fire started to die down and the field of flowers was once again in view, with the battle over ArchAngemon dedigivolved back into Patamon. The two then spotted the girl and her digimon who both look relieved that they were okay. Gabe ran up to the girl and gave her a huge hug causing the girl the blush a deep shade of red. "Thank you, thank you so much, if it weren't for you and your digimon Patamon would be dead right now!" said Gabe as he gave a sniffle. He then released the girl and then got a good look at her. "Wait a minute I just realized you're a human too!"

"Well yes I am." replied Cherie in a muffled tone.

"Does that mean you got an anonymous message that told you about coming here too?"

"Yes exactly, it was in the middle of the night I couldn't sleep so I was watching videos of digimon on the internet until I got a message that asked me if I wanted to come here and help fight evil I accepted and that's when I met Aquamon here. We then came through a portal at **6:00 A.M.**, and Aquamon explained to me everything about the digital world, everything was going fine until we ran into BlazingMeramon. He chased us all over until we ended up here thankfully you two showed up and stopped him otherwise he would have killed us."

"You're welcome, so you must be Aquamon," Gabe said while pointing at the girl's digimon.

**Digimon Analyzer: (Aquamon)**

**Name-Aquamon**

**Attribute-Data**

**Type-Water**

**Level-Rookie**

**Attacks-Puddle Pellets, Bubble Blaster**

**That's right I'm Aquamon, I may be small but I am powerful. With my Puddle Pellets attack I can bring the strongest digimon to their knees.**

"And my name is Cherie, Cherie Allaire."

"Pleased to meet you both, I'm Gabriel Kogata but my friends just call me Gabe."

"And I'm Patamon, Gabe's partner, and I'm pleased to meet you too."

"Nice to meet you!" said Cherie and Aquamon in union.

"So Cherie just curious but how old are you?" asked Gabe.

"I'm 16." replied Cherie.

"Really, never would have guessed."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well it's just you look a little young," said Gabe while laughing sarcastically, as a sweat drop rolled down the back of his head.

"Humph, well how old are you?" replied Cherie with a slightly angry tone.

"I'm 16 too, my birthday was actually just yesterday."

"Ha, well my birthday was two months ago so that means I'm older than you." replied Cherie while laughing in a smug tone.

"Look I'm sorry about what I said, can we just start over," Gabe said while sighing.

"All right, so Gabe just curious but where are from."

"Tokyo, Japan how about you?"

"I'm from Paris, France but I bet you could tell that from accent," replied Cherie with a slight laugh.

"So, do you two have any idea who brought us here or what is this new evil we have to face?"

"No not at all"

"Well there has to be someone we can talk to."

"_Attention, digimon masters,"_ said a strange and mysterious voice.

"What the heck was that?" said Gabe

Gabe then felt a strange vibrating sound coming from inside his pocket, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his digivice. "_I repeat attention digimon masters, this is a special message for you. I have brought you to the digital world to help combat evil, but it seems that you have gotten separated through the portals that were sent out across the real world, therefore before I allow you to meet me you must find each other. There are ten of you in total and it might take a while to scour the digital world, but you must find one another to access your full power, to stand a chance against this new evil. To help you find each other I have placed a miniature map in your digivices, but be wary there will be evil digimon to stop you in your goal, keep safe and hopefully you will unite and stop evil._"

"Well I guess that's a start, but it still doesn't answer all our questions," said Gabe.

"Well at least we know what we have to do now, and we've already found each other that just leaves eight more to find," replied Cherie

"Yeah, well it looks like the closest kid to us is west," said Gabe while he was looking at the map that had just appeared on his digivice. "Looks like we better head out, come on guys." The four headed west in hope of finding the other "digimon masters".

* * *

**Gabe and Tokomon have taken their first steps into the digital world, beaten an evil digimon, and saved two beautiful girls. Not a bad day's work, but with eight more kids to find, can the team unite to stop evil. Find out next time on Digimon Unlimited.**

* * *

A/N: I have noticed that no one has reviewed since I've started this story, you know I have not put my ideas on paper to start this story I've just been writing off the top of my head which takes longer than you think for me. Please review, I'm not like other writers I like receiving constructive criticism so please if you have any ideas message me. Until then lordawesome1 signing out.


	4. Sirenamon's Song

A/N: Sorry this took a lot longer to get out but I was sick and didn't feel like writing. Hopefully this won't happen again and I would like to thank you all for being very patient. I would also like to give a shout out to the people who have reviewed so far, **Dorumon tamer 312** and **MOM3NTAI **thank you, so without further ado here's chapter 4.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or it's characters only the plot of this story and my OCs.

* * *

**Last time on Digimon Unlimited, Gabe and Tokomon, who soon digivolved into Patamon, met a girl named Cherie, and her partner Aquamon. They saved them from an evil digimon named BlazingMeramon, who was defeated when Patamon digivolved to ArchAngemon. They got a message from their digivices saying they had to find eight more kids, and unite to stop the new evil. With the information, the team headed west to find the next kid. **

* * *

**Digimon Unlimited**

Digimon

_**Hum, Hum, Oh, Oh**_

As past, future, and present collide,

Reach for the power that you hold inside.

Come along with your friends there is a lot to discover,

Mysteries and secrets you will uncover.

_**Hum, Hum, Hum, Hum**_

Over the horizon where evil looms,

Your spirit will guide you while your power blooms.

Together forever you will belong,

With your trust in each other you will be strong.

_**Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh**_

United we stand and together we fall,

Rise to the fight when you hear the call.

No need to feel pain or sorrow,

As we head towards the new tomorrow.

_**Hum, Hum, Oh, Oh**_

Digimon

* * *

**Chapter 4: Sirenamon's Song**

**July 30, 2013; 12:00 P.M.; the Dark Ocean**

Back in the dark area the voices could be heard again, they seemed to be arguing over something. And it was apparent even through their obvious evil that they seemed unnerved about something.

"It seems we have a problem my friends, I have just had a vision of our downfall," said a wise but cruel sounding voice.

"What, how is that possible?!" asked a wicked voice

"This cannot be true, who would dare to stand against us?" asked a feminine voice.

"No one could defeat us we are all but invincible!" exclaimed a voice filled with rage.

"We are the alpha dogs of the digital world, and that's saying something considering it's a dog eat dog town," said a ravenous voice.

"This is just great, and just before we were about to get everything we deserve," said a hot headed voice.

"It is true I have foreseen it we are defeated, and as you all know my predictions are never wrong," said the wise but cruel sounding voice. Then silence overtook the room as the others thought of the true statement until the voice spoke up again. "But this is the most peculiar part we are defeated by children, human children." The other voices then broke out into laughter.

"Children, how can children defeat us," laughed the feminine voice.

"I speak the truth, human children have somehow come to the digital world in an attempt to destroy us, and I sense them even now. They are scattered all about the digital world but even alone they are still powerful, wait a minute two of them are together and they are heading to meet another. If this happens then they will gain even more power, or have you all forgotten that we were once defeated by other human children," replied the wise but cruel sounding voice.

"That was different we were in weak minded forms, I would have been surprised if those children didn't defeat those insignificant digimon we possessed. But now that we are back to our true forms we can easily crush anyone that gets in our way," said the feminine voice.

"I am not saying I doubt our regained powers I am simply stating what I saw!" exclaimed the wise but cruel sounding voice.

"Ha, if you are so scared of these children then I'll just get rid of them for us," laughed the feminine voice.

"Very well then, but beware do not underestimate them or they might surprise you," replied the wise but cruel sounding voice.

"I think I can handle myself against a few brats!" exclaimed the feminine voice.

The feminine voice than walked out of the dark room and out of the building it was located in, which was revealed to be a dark castle surrounded by a gray ocean and a gray sky. This place had to be the darkest location in the universe, it was so dark that even the tiniest shimmer of light was tainted by darkness. This was the darkest place in the digital world, this was the place where evil lived, the Dark Ocean.

The voice's figure appeared and was revealed to be a beautiful woman with pale skin, deep red ruby lips and purple eyes; the woman had a slender body but had an extremely large bust. She wore a flowing black dress, matching black heels and a silver tiara with black onyx gems. "Children, like children could really stop me, I shall crush them before they can even blink," laughed the woman. "Now just to find some of these new brats that are nearby, **Clairvoyance!**" said the woman as her eyes turned black. "Ah, there are a few of them approaching the Digital Falls."

**Digimon Analyzer: (Luxuriamon)**

**Name-Luxuriamon**

**Attribute-Virus**

**Type-Darkness**

**Level-Mega**

**Attacks-Nefarious Nail, Black Swan, Empress Nightmare, Lustful Lips, Clairvoyance**

**I Luxuriamon the sin of lust am not to be trifled with, using my Lustful Lips attack I can control any man's heart and bend it to my will. And even though I am beautiful I am completely evil, when my Nefarious Nail attack gets a hold of you a seed is planted in your heart to give you a taste of personal evil.**

"Come to me my minions, we have a job to do," said Luxuriamon calling out into the darkness. Suddenly to shadows appeared behind Luxuriamon and kneeled to her.

"We have arrived mistress," the two shadows said in union.

"Good, now listen up some human brats have arrived in the digital world, we must find and destroy them or they might create a problem for us in the future, do you understand?"

"Yes mistress."

"Then let's fly," said Luxuriamon as two black feathery wings appeared out of her back. The three took off to the sky and flew through a portal that suddenly appeared leaving the Dark Ocean behind.

* * *

**July 30, 2013; 12:00 P.M.; the Digital Falls**

Since Gabe and Tokomon, who shortly after digivolved to Patamon, had come to the digital world things had gotten pretty exciting. The two fought against an evil digimon named BlazingMeramon and were a little outmatched, until Patamon digivolved into ArchAngemon and kicked his butt. They also met another human named Cherie Allaire and her partner digimon Aquamon, the four decided to travel together in attempt to find the other eight children that a mysterious voice from their digivices said were spread across the digital world. Only it had been about five hours since the four decided to head west to find the next digimon master whose location had appeared on the map in their digivices. They had been walking in a large forest that was lush with green, since they had been walking for hours the four were beginning to grow extremely tired.

"Are we there yet!" sighed Patamon.

"We're almost there, not much further now," replied Gabe.

"But you said that an hour ago, my ears are getting tired, and I'm really hungry and thirsty."

"Ha, ha, you sound just like a little kid on a long car drive."

"Cherie I don't mean to be a burden but I'm getting kind of tired to," said Aquamon.

"It's okay Aquamon I'm getting tired too, after all we've been walking for almost five hours." replied Cherie in her French accent.

"Well why don't we take a break, it may not look like it but flying is hard work," added Patamon.

"Okay, okay, anyway now that you mention it I'm getting kind of tired too, and we won't be able to find the other masters without our focus, so let's take a break over there a those waterfalls," sighing Gabe with a slight since of frustration. The four headed to a small clearing right under the raging but beautiful waterfalls. Gabe looked down at his digivice map and observed the area's information, "Apparently this place is called the Digital Falls home too many digimon," said Gabe.

"Well whatever this place is it sure is beautiful," replied Cherie observing the area.

"Hey Gabe do you think we can have some of that food you packed my stomach won't stop growling," said Patamon with a gleeful look in his eye.

"Well it is about lunchtime, anyone up to having a picnic," said Gabe with a playful tone.

"Picnic, yay!" replied the three in union.

So, the four settled down to a nice quiet lunch and talked about a lot of different things. They also saw a lot of different digimon including Divermon, Frogmon, Geckomon, Otamamon, Gomamon, Bukamon, Floramon, Mushroomon, some Palmon, Yokomon, and a Vegiemon. After eating, talking, laughing, and having fun time rolled by and before they knew it the time was **2:00**. Patamon and Aquamon decided to play with the other digimon leaving Gabe alone with Cherie. 'This is it I'm finally alone with him, he's so cute and kind but I don't really know anything about the guy, now's my chance to get to know him better' thought Cherie giving a gleeful look. "This is nice isn't it?"

"Yeah this is great, hey can I ask you something Cherie?" asked Gabe out of the blue.

"Sure, what did you want to ask me?" replied Cherie.

"Well, you're a digimon fan like me right?"

"Yes."

"Well when you were watching the show or playing the video games, did you ever think that this place might really exist."

"Well actually, you're going to think this is silly but yes I did, actually I kind of wished that this place was real."

"Ha, ha, ha."

"What's so funny?"

"Well, it's just I sort of wished this place was real to."

"Oh."

"Yeah, you see my mom's English and my dad's Japanese, my dad came over seas to London, England to study at the University of London. There he met my mom, they got married soon after and had me. They were finishing up college and staring their careers when I was growing up and I didn't have that many friends so I was kind of on my own most of the time, and that's when I first came across digimon. I started to watch the show every day and play the games all the time, I guess it was just sort of a distraction from the loneliness I felt inside. People kind of saw my relationship with digimon as a sort of obsession, except for one girl her name was Holly Reynolds and she loved digimon as much as me. We played a lot of the games together and our friendship kind of blossomed into a relationship and we became a couple," Gabe said as his expression changed from sad to happy.

"Oh, you have a girlfriend." said Cherie with a frown.

"Well I had a girlfriend, but a little after that my dad got a job offer to teach history at a university back in Tokyo, he took it and me and my parents moved to Japan, and I haven't seen Holly since. But it wasn't too much of a letdown after all I was only ten, I didn't really even know what being a relationship meant."

"Wait a minute ten, you had a girlfriend when you were ten."

"Well, we were always hanging out together and people teased us a lot about it so things just sort of took off," said Gabe as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh."

"Yeah, and when we moved to Japan I was back to being alone, except this time I didn't have a Holly to help me. I started to be pretty much on my own again for the past six years, you know its funny last night on my birthday I was celebrating alone and I sort of wished that I wouldn't be alone anymore. Then Tokomon showed up and I came to the digital world."

"Oh Gabe, I'm so sorry that you've been alone for so long. I know it's a little late but Happy Birthday," said Cherie shedding a single tear.

At that point Gabe took Cherie's hand and gave her a warm glowing smile. Cherie blushed a deep red and flashed a smile right back at the boy. "You don't have to be alone anymore, you've got Patamon, Aquamon, and me to keep you company; and I bet that all the other masters will want to be your friends too."

"Oh how sickingly sweet," said a dark mysterious voice in the distant. The voice sounded sweet and innocent but was hiding a huge amount of darkness, Gabe and Cherie were surprised at the sudden interlocutor and were looking around for the origin of the mysterious voice. "Looks like I finally found you little brats. Aw but there's only two of you, I was hoping that I would find all ten of you brats and annihilate you in one go, but looks like I'll just have to settle," continued the voice.

"Who are you, show yourself!" commanded Gabe.

"Oh my, looks like someone is really courageous, but you know what they say about those that have courage, they do stupid things."

"I mean it, come out right now!"

"As you wish." Suddenly a dark figure appeared out of nowhere and soon came into a visible form, the figure appeared to be a hot woman. "Well now, are you satisfied?"

"What the, are you a human?" said Cherie.

"Of course not, like I could be a pathetic weakling like yourselves."

"So, you're a digimon."

"Well I guess you humans aren't so dumb, yes I am a digimon and a powerful one at that," said the mysterious female digimon.

"Who are you calling dumb?" asked Cherie with annoyance.

"Just you blondie, but not your boyfriend over there."

"He is not my boyfriend!"

"Well then mind if I introduce myself." The mysterious female digimon suddenly disappeared and then reappeared right in front of Gabe, she then lightly cupped his face and stared into his eyes. "Hello there cutie, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Luxuriamon probably one of the most beautiful girls you probably have ever laid your eyes on, and I bet it feels good to be touched by me right." Gabe flushed a deep shade of red at the fact of Luxuriamon holding his face, he was completely mesmerized by our beauty and suddenly felt that he couldn't move his legs. "So do you have a name cutie?"

"G-Gabe, m-my name is Gabe" blurted out Gabe piecing his thoughts together.

"Gabe how cute. **Lustful Lips,**" whispered Luxuriamon as she kissed him on the lips.

"What are you doing to him you horrid witch!" screamed Cherie all of a sudden.

"Who are you calling a horrid witch you annoying little brat!" yelled Luxuriamon back at Cherie.

"Just you ugly."

"Ugly, ugly, how dare you brat, that's it you have tried my patience long enough it's time to destroy you!"

"I don't think so we've got our own digimon to help us out, Aquamon," commanded Cherie as Aquamon headed over to the three.

"Yeah if you think we're scared of you then you've got another thing coming, let's go Patamon," said Gabe as Patamon followed Aquamon

"Cherie what is it," said Aquamon.

"Yeah what's going on Gabe," said Patamon.

"Guys can you help us out against this witch," said Cherie with hope of victory. When Aquamon and Patamon saw Luxuriamon they immediately froze and started shaking at the sight of the feminine digimon. "Guys what's the matter?" asked Cherie seeing the two digimon spooked.

"Ch-Cherie t-that's Lu-Luxria-Luxuriamon," blurted out Aquamon in a frightened tone.

"Yeah we know but why are you scared I bet you can take her down easily right Patamon," said Gabe encouragingly.

"Har-hardly she's a me-mega level digimon, she's a mem-member of the Se-Seven Sins, the sin of lus-lust," blurted out Patamon also in a frightened tone.

"Ha, ha, seems your digimon know how dangerous I am," laughed Luxuriamon.

"Wait who are the Seven Sins?" asked Gabe.

"The Seven Sins are these new evil digimon that have come to the digital world to take control, they draw their power from the seven deadly sins and are really dangerous," said Aquamon.

"Yeah, they came here a little while ago and took up residence in Dragomon's old castle in the Dark Ocean. Since then they've been doing nothing but wreaking havoc, Luxuriamon here can use the power of the sin of lust to take control of men's hearts," added Patamon.

"You've got to be kidding this witch is that powerful?" asked Cherie.

"You bet I am, but you don't have to worry I'm not going destroy you otherwise I might break a nail so I'm going to let my minions do the work for me," said Luxuriamon. Then all of a sudden two digimon appeared behind Luxuriamon, one was a giant blue insect looking digimon with four arms, four wings and a giant black spike. And the other one was a giant red eagle with black horns.

"Who are those guys?" asked Cherie.

**Digimon Analyzer: (Aquamon)**

**Name-Kabuterimon**

**Attribute-Vaccine**

**Type-Insect**

**Level-Champion**

**Attacks-Electro Shocker, Beetle Horn Attack, Electric Storm**

**That blue one is Kabuterimon, he is known as the jade insect digimon of the digital world due to his iron wall defense, and with his Electro shocker attack he can fry up any virus digimon.**

**Digimon Analyzer: (Patamon)**

**Name-Aquilamon**

**Attribute-Data**

**Type-Wind**

**Level-Champion**

**Attacks-Grand Horn, Blast Rings, Wave Laser**

**And the red one is Aquilamon, he is known as the great eagle of the dessert because he can fly through the skies at Mach speed. With his Blast Rings attack he never misses his target.**

"But this doesn't make since these guys are super good digimon that protect the digital world," said Aquamon.

"Not since I got to them, I used my **Nefarious Nail** attack to turn them into my evil servants," said Luxuriamon.

"You heartless witch, how dare you do that to innocent digimon!" yelled Cherie.

"I don't really care what you think, destroy them my servants except for the cute boy!"

"Yes mistress," said Kabuterimon and Aquilamon in union.

Kabuterimon and Aquilamon lunged at the masters and their digimon and charged their attacks, "**Electro Shocker, Blast Rings!**" yelled the two digimon as they fired their attacks. The four quickly dodged the coming attacks and got ready as the two tainted digimon continued their onslaught.

"What do we do?" asked Cherie.

"I don't know, I don't want to hurt them, because like you guys said they're good digimon but how do we stop them?" asked Gabe.

"Maybe if we give them a few good hits they'll calm down, **Boom Bubble!**" said Patamon.

"Well it's worth a try, **Puddle Pellets!**" said Aquamon.

Patamon's **Boom Bubble **came behind Aquamon's **Puddle Pellets** and gave them an extra push to make it a faster and more powerful attack. The stronger **Puddle Pellets **smacked Kabuterimon and Aquilamon in the face, but it didn't seem to have any effect. "Ha, ha, is that the best you can do," said Kabuterimon, "You're going to have to do better than that if you want to beat us," added Aquilamon.

"Well for your information we can do better, right Gabe." said Patamon

"You got it buddy, let's knock these guys out of Luxuriamon's spell," said Gabe.

"Speaking of my spell, why don't you come over here cutie," said Luxuriamon as she motioned Gabe to come to her. Gabe's mind turned blank and he slowly walked over to Luxuriamon's side of the battle and stood right next to her. "There now I think that's better, right cutie," said Luxuriamon as she cupped Gabe's face again.

"Yes my mistress," said Gabe in a zombified tone.

The others stood in their spots speechlessly wondering why Gabe listened to Luxuriamon. "Gabe what are you doing over there come back to us we've got a battle to win," said Patamon in a worried tone. "Gabe, Gabe, why isn't he listening to me?"

"I'm not sure Patamon, Gabe can't you hear us come back over here," commanded Aquamon.

"Why is that idiot acting like this?" wondered Cherie.

"It's simple really it looks like your boyfriend has got the hots for me," said Luxuriamon.

"For the last time he is not my boyfriend!" "But why is he acting like this, it's like she's got him under her spell too, but that can't be how could she have turned him." Cherie then remembered their talk with Luxuriamon and the kiss she gave Gabe. "Wait a minute the kiss, so that's how you controlled Gabe's mind it was the kiss you gave him you."

"My, my, how very astute blondie, yes I've gained control of Gabe' heart with my move **Lustful Lips**, now I can make him do whatever I want."

"You evil old hag!"

"Who are you calling an old hag you little brat!"

"So that's what it is don't worry buddy I'll save you, take this you mean old witch," said Patamon as he flew towards Luxuriamon. "**Slamming Att…**" "**Grand Horn!**" Patamon was knocked down to the ground by the horns of Aquilamon.

"You're not going anywhere you little runt, **Wave Laser!**" yelled Aquilamon giving Patamon a direct attack.

"Patamon get up you have to digivolve!" yelled Cherie.

"I can't, not without Gabe" coughed Patamon still recovering from Aquilamon's direct attack.

"Patamon, don't worry I'm coming," said Aquamon.

"Where do you think you're going girly," said Kabuterimon as he blocked Aquamon's path to Patamon.

"Get out of my way you big bully I'm trying to save my friend, **Puddle Pellets!**"

The blue spheres collided with Kabuterimon's face but it seemed ineffective. "Ouch that tickled," mocked Kabuterimon. "Now let me show you a real attack, **Electric Storm!**" yelled Kabuterimon as a blast of electricity came from his conducting spike that sent Aquamon flying in pain. "But why stop there, **Beetle Horn Attack!**" yelled Kabuterimon as he flew up in the air and knocked Aquamon back to the earth causing her to hit the ground hard and land right next to Patamon.

"Aquamon!" screamed Cherie as she ran to her barely conscious partner.

"Cherie I'm sorry if only I was stronger I could have saved Gabe and Patamon, but now I can't even save you," coughed Aquamon barely holding on.

"No you did your best Aquamon, you are the best partner I could ever hope to have. This is my fault if only I was as strong as you I could have helped out more."

"Ha, Ha nice work boys now finish them off, the little girl included," laughed Luxuriamon who was admiring the show.

Kabuterimon and Aquilamon stood before the two fallen rookies getting ready to fulfill their mistress's request, until Cherie ran in front of them blocking the way to her friends. "No I won't let you hurt them anymore, they're my friends and have protected me since I first came to the digital world, now it's my turn to protect them so if you want them you'll have to destroy me first."

"With pleasure," said Kabuterimon and Aquilamon in union.

But when all seemed lost a miracle happened, changing both Aquamon and Cherie. A mysterious light appeared around Aquamon causing Cherie, Kabuterimon, Aquilamon, Luxuriamon, Patamon, and Gabe to gasp. "You did it Cherie see you can be strong, and your strength has allowed me to digivolve, you are the best partner I could ever have too, so thank you." said Aquamon as she levitated off the ground and rose into the air.

"**Aquamon digivolve to…Sirenamon!**"

When the light cleared Aquamon disappeared and in its place stood a taller female digimon whose legs were replaced by a green mermaid-like tail with small wings on the sides. Her upper body was blue and her arms also had small wings attached to them. Her hair was long and green, but her face was covered by a white mask in which only her eyes could be made out, they were as blue as the ocean. She also carried a small harp. "Aquamon you-you-you're beautiful!" exclaimed Cherie after seeing Sirenamon's form.

**Digimon Analyzer: (Sirenamon)**

**Name-Sirenamon**

**Attribute-Data**

**Type-Water**

**Level-Champion**

**Attacks-Charming Chord, Melodious Mayhem, Water Hazard**

**Thank you for the compliment Cherie but I'm not Aquamon anymore, now I'm Sirenamon the musical digimon. With my Charming Chord move I can take control of my enemy's minds.**

"Now what do you say we take care of these guys together Cherie," said Sirenamon.

"Yeah let's go Sirenamon," said Cherie.

"Ha, ha, you think you can get rid of us," laughed Kabuterimon.

"Just because you got a costume change you think you can beat us, then bring it on," said Aquilamon.

"Well if you think I'm still no match for you then come at me boys," said Sirenamon.

"You asked for it, **Beetle Horn Attack, Grand horn!**" said the two in union.

"Ha, I can't believe you two fell for that time for some payback, **Charming Chord!**" yelled Sirenamon as she strummed her harp once and let loose a musical melody that stopped Kabuterimon and Aquilamon in their tracks. 'Listen to me you two I am in control of you minds now not Luxuriamon, now when you hear my harp's tune again you will snap out of my control and go back to being your old selves,' thought Sirenamon in her connection between Kabuterimon and Aquilamon. "Alright time to return you two," said Sirenamon as she once again strummed her harp. Then all of a sudden Kabuterimon and Aquilamon were back to normal.

"What the, what happened?" asked Kabuterimon.

"I don't know the last thing I remember is fighting against Luxuriamon," said Aquilamon.

"What the, how did they break my spell?" asked Luxuriamon

"Ha, ha, looks like you're not in control of them anymore you ugly witch," laughed Cherie.

"Oh that is it you annoying little brat, **Nefarious Na…**" said Luxuriamon charging at Cherie.

"I don't think so **Water Hazard!**" yelled Sirenamon firing a hydrant of water from her hand at Luxuriamon soaking her from head to toe.

"Ah, look what you did to me I'm soaked and my makeup is starting to run, this isn't over you hear me!" said Luxuriamon as she sped off back into the sky and went through a portal that mysteriously appeared.

Cherie ran up to Gabe who looked like he was still in a trance. "Gabe, Gabe, Luxuriamon's gone now come on snap out of it," said Cherie trying to get Gabe to come back to his senses. "For goodness sakes Gabe, snap out of it!" yelled Cherie giving Gabe a hard smack across his face.

"Ow, what the heck was that for Cherie!" said Gabe as he came back to earth.

"You're back!" yelled Cherie tackling Gabe into a hug. After a couple of moments Cherie realized what she had done and blushed a deep shade of red causing Gabe to blush also. "Uh, sorry about," said Cherie getting off Gabe and helping him up.

"Uh, it's alright," said Gabe still a little red.

"Hey humans if you don't mind could you explain too us how we got to the Digital Falls," said Aquilamon. After a long explanation Kabuterimon and Aquilamon seemed a little upset that they had been Luxuriamon's mind puppets and a little shamed that they almost killed the digimon masters.

"Well that's quite a story, thank you for explaining, now I think I better get back to my area no telling what's happened to it in the time I've been gone," said Kabuterimon as he said goodbye and sped off into the sky.

"I appreciate you helping me out kids I'd like to show my appreciation, so you say you need to get west to find the next master," said Aquilamon.

"Yeah we need to get some place called the Digital Dessert," said Cherie looking at the map on her digivice which was white and had blue sides.

"The Digital Dessert that's my area I could take you there if you like."

"That would be great, but do you mind taking us there?" asked Gabe.

"No it's not a problem at all, hop aboard kids," said Aquilamon as the two maters and their digimon climbed up on his back. "Alright kids hang on tight, because I don't come with seatbelts," said Aquilamon as he took off into the sky.

* * *

**Well the hunt for the next master continues to the Digital Dessert, and now that the evil has been revealed can the kids stop the Seven Sins. Find out next time on Digimon Unlimited.**

* * *

A/N: So that's chapter 4, and in case you didn't already guess the Seven Sins are the Seven Great Demon Lords but they are different digimon. If there are any confusions it will all be explained when the ten masters are united, so until then lordawesome1 signing out.


	5. Go West Young Digimon

A/N: Sorry for the lateness of this post, I couldn't get my dang laptop to work for some reason. So while I was waiting for it to work I got on my iPad and updated my other chapters with slight changes, anyway enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or its characters only the plot of this story and my OCs.

* * *

**Last time on Digimon Unlimited, Gabe and his team landed in an area called the Digital Falls. There they met an evil digimon named Luxuriamon, part of an evil group called the Seven Sins. She used her hypnotic power on Gabe and two digimon, Kabuterimon and Aquilamon. After a bitter battle, Aquamon was able to digivolve into Sirenamon, and break Luxuriamon's spell. Now the gang is headed to the Digital Dessert, the quest for the third master continues.**

* * *

**Digimon Unlimited**

Digimon

_**Hum, Hum, Oh, Oh**_

As past, future, and present collide,

Reach for the power that you hold inside.

Come along with your friends there is a lot to discover,

Mysteries and secrets you will uncover.

_**Hum, Hum, Hum, Hum**_

Over the horizon where evil looms,

Your spirit will guide you while your power blooms.

Together forever you will belong,

With your trust in each other you will be strong.

_**Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh**_

United we stand and together we fall,

Rise to the fight when you hear the call.

No need to feel pain or sorrow,

As we head towards the new tomorrow.

_**Hum, Hum, Oh, Oh**_

Digimon

* * *

**Chapter 5: Go West Young Digimon**

**July 30, 2013; 6:00 P.M.; the Digital Dessert**

Having driven Luxuriamon away Gabe, Cherie, Patamon, and Aquamon continued west to find the next digimon master with the help of Aquilamon who agreed to fly them to the Digital Dessert where the next master would be found. However, even with Aquilamon's Mach speed it doesn't change the fact that the digital world is an extremely large place, so it took about four hours to finally arrive to the area. "As we are making our descent into the Digital Dessert please be aware that some of your carry-on items may have shifted during the flight due to turbulence, we know you have choices on how you travel but thanks again for flying Air-Aquilamon," said Aquilamon making a poor attempt at humor. The group however was not in the mood for jokes after a long flight at such a fast speed all of them were air-sick and dead tired.

"You kids alright?" asked Aquilamon with a concerned voice.

"Yeah, we're…fine Aquilamon…we're just feeling…a little woozy," said Gabe, Cherie, Patamon, and Aquamon.

"Well that's good to hear, sorry I had to go Mach speed but if I didn't it would have taken us forever to get her," said the red eagle.

It took a couple of minutes for the room to stop spinning, but then the four were back to their old selves. "So this is the Digital Dessert, well it sure looks like I thought it would, barren and dry without any signs of life," said Gabe as he observed the large dessert.

"Well what did you expect a huge oasis teeming with life?" asked Cherie questioning Gabe's idiotic comment.

"Honestly yeah, I mean isn't there always one in any dessert."

"Well yeah, but it's about two hours back that way" said Aquilamon pointing his wing back in the opposite direction.

"Of course that would be just our luck" said Gabe as a sweat drop rolled down the back of his head.

"Don't worry Gabe if we get thirsty looking for the next master Aquamon can help out, right Aquamon?" asked Patamon.

"Yeah sure I guess, although I've never used my powers to give people drinks before," said Aquamon as a sweat drop rolled down the back of her head.

"We don't have time for that we've got to find the next master," said Cherie.

"Well you might want to hold off your search for the next master until morning it's starting to get late and it gets very cold, very fast in the dessert, especially in the Digital Dessert you might not want to camp out here," said Aquilamon.

"What, but if we can't camp then where are we going to sleep?" asked Gabe.

"Don't worry there's a town a couple of miles west in the middle of the dessert, you should be able to get some rest there, and since it's nightfall that will most likely be the place where the next master is."

"A couple of miles, can't you just fly us there Aquilamon?"

"Sorry, I've got to check and see if anything's happened while I was under Luxuriamon's control, but if you hurry you should get there in about two hours."

"Alright, anyway thanks for getting us this far, if it weren't for you it would have probably taken us a week to get here on foot."

"Don't mention it kids, I hope you find the others but in the meantime keep safe because the Seven Sins are bound to try something again, now goodbye," said Aquilamon as he soared off into the sunset.

"Goodbye Aquilamon!" said the four in union.

"Okay guys come on it's time to get moving," said Gabe as he and the others headed west to get to the small town and hopefully find the next master. Unaware of what lies ahead.

* * *

**July 30, 2013; 7:45 P.M.; DigiGulch**

"Hey guys look up ahead!" exclaimed Gabe with glee. It had been almost two hours since their parting of ways with Aquilamon, and just like he said the scorching heat of the dessert drastically changed into a freezing chill. And unfortunately for the masters they had hike in this kind of weather for almost two hours, but it felt like eternity for the poor team who were freezing their butts off, however they finally reached the small town in the middle of the Digital Dessert that Aquilamon had told them about. The group approached a sign hanging over the entrance to town, Cherie read the sign-

_Welcome travelers to DigiGulch, come on in and stay awhile!_

"Well this place sounds friendly enough, it should be okay to stay here for one night at least until we find the next master," said Cherie.

"I hope you're right," said Aquamon.

"We find out if the town's friendly unless we go inside," said Patamon.

"Patamon's right come on guys we need someplace to rest, and remember what Aquilamon said if the next master is in the Digital Dessert he's most likely here" said Gabe getting pumped. "Now come on first things first we have to find a motel or something, we're not going to be able to find the master if we're dead tired, and if Luxuriamon or another of the Seven Sins shows up we won't stand a chance." The others agreed and followed Gabe into DigiGulch. After about five minutes the group found a hotel/saloon. "Alright now maybe we can get a place to rest."

"And get some food too, I'm starving!" said Patamon.

"Is there any time you're not hungry Patamon?" asked Aquamon.

"No," replied Patamon who seemed proud of the fact.

"Well you might want to cut back a little, you are kind of chubby," said Cherie.

"Chubby, who are you calling chubby, this is all muscle," said Patamon as he began to flex his body and strike poses causing the others to break into laughter.

"Hey stop laughing, it's not funny, I am tough I could take on any digimon out there. I could probably even take on the Seven Sins myself," replied Patamon getting a little frustrated.

"Alright, alright take it easy tiger," said Gabe when he finally stopped laughing. "Now we should probably head inside before someone wonders why we're just standing outside the building laughing, come on." The four entered the building and saw that the first floor was the saloon part, it looked pretty much straight out of a western film, there were many tables filled up with tons of digimon-Gazimon, Gotsumon, Candlemon, Numemon, KaratsukiNumemon, and even a Togemon-wearing old-timey western clothes-cowboy hats, boots, and saloon dancer dresses-they were all chatting and conversing. There were many western decorations on the walls, and at the far end of the room there was a bar-though I can't imagine what they would be serving to drink-and behind the counter there were two digimon serving drinks. One was a giant silver star that had an unreadable face except for two dark blue eyes, it wore a brown cowboy hat along with blue and red gloves and boots, and had golden streams attached to his back, and the other wore the whole cowboy outfit, it had two yellow eyes, and its torso was a shotgun.

The two digimon noticed the group and seemed rightful cheery about their appearance. "Well look what we have here everyone humans," said the star digimon causing every digimon in the saloon to shut up and turn towards the entrance. As all eyes fell on the group they felt rather uncomfortable, they felt as if they had just moved and had to attend a new school and introduce themselves to their new class.

"Bonjour, um did we do something wrong?" asked Cherie.

"Oh no little lady we just haven't seen any humans in this town for a long, long time, not since the days of the digidestined," said the star shaped digimon.

"Oh yeah I remember that episode," said Gabe.

"Episode?" asked the star digimon.

"Never mind," laughed Gabe as a sweat drop rolled down his head.

"Okay then, now where are our manners allow us to introduce ourselves."

**Digimon Analyzer: (Starmon)**

**Name-Starmon**

**Attribute-Data**

**Type-Mutant**

**Level-Champion**

**Attacks-Meteor Shower, Hypnotism, Ring Laser**

**I'm Starmon and I'm the sheriff here in DigiGulch, I make it rain justice from the heavens with my mighty Meteor Shower attack. **

**Digimon Analyzer: (Deputymon)**

**Name-Deputymon**

**Attribute-Vaccine**

**Type-Mutant**

**Level-Champion**

**Attacks-Justice Bullet, Russian Roulette, Sure Shot**

**Howdy there kids my name's Deputymon I am Starmon here's deputy, and with my Justice Bullet attack I strike fear in the hearts of criminals.**

"It's nice to meet you both, but wait if you're the law keepers of this town then why are you serving drinks in the saloon and why is the rest of the town empty?" asked Gabe.

"Well I guess you could say the answer to both those questions is protection partner," said Starmon.

"Protection, what do you mean?" asked Cherie.

"It all started about three months ago," said Starmon as he began a story. "Since the days of the digidestined things have been quite peaceful here in DigiGulch and in the rest of the digital world, until the Seven Sins came into the picture that is," at the mention of the name every digimon in the room shuddered. "As you probably know, chaos once ran rapid through the whole world until the digidestined and all the following teams after them stopped it for good. However, the Seven Sins' arrival in the digital world caused a complete backlash and made chaos appear once again. This chaos manifested into the hearts of some digimon and made them evil."

"And that's who you're hiding from these evil-hearted digimon?" asked Gabe.

"Not exactly just one specific group, the DigiBanditos" said Deputymon causing the rest of the digimon in the saloon to gasp.

"Who are the DigiBanditos?" asked Patamon.

"Some of the meanest digimon who ever walked these here dusty plains," replied Deputymon.

"It's true ever since the DigiBanditos showed up they have been nothing but a plague to us. They come through every day at exactly midnight and roam, steal, and destroy till dawn; thank goodness that they give us the day to clean up, but it's not enough. The cost of the damages are too high and no one comes through here because of them, so we have hardly any money to fix it. But the worst of it is the fear, everyone in town is afraid of being killed by the rouges so we've decided to bunker down in the hotel/saloon." said Starmon.

"So, you've been living in fear this whole time?" asked Aquamon.

"Well earlier this morning another human showed up out of nowhere…" said Starmon

"Wait another human!" replied the group of four.

"Yes now if you mind as I was saying, another human showed up out of nowhere with his own digimon, they agreed to help us solve this problem by stopping the DigiBanditos," said Starmon.

"So this other human is he here right now?" asked Gabe.

"I don't think so, he said he was going off into the dessert to find the DigiBanditos, but we haven't seen him since," replied Starmon.

"We think that he might have been captured or worse killed," added Deputymon.

"Killed!" exclaimed Cherie.

"Or captured," replied Deputymon.

"Well you don't have to worry about the DigiBanditos anymore, we're the digimon masters and we'll save your town and the other human," said Gabe.

"YOU WILL!" exclaimed all the digimon in the saloon.

"Um, sure we will," said Gabe a little taken back about their enthusiasm.

"HOORAY!" All the digimon began cheering and rejoicing at the thought of them soon being free from their turmoil. The digimon masters actually seemed kind of creeped out of how much glee was coming from them, so they sneaked out during the celebration to talk.

"Gabe why did you say that we would help them, we already have a mission remember to find the other digimon masters," said Cherie.

"And to fight evil Cherie, I just couldn't stand to see them down like that," replied Gabe.

"Even so, our task at hand is to find the boy who is here,"

"Exactly, you heard what Deputymon said this guy since this morning when he set out into the dessert, he and his digimon could have been captured or killed by the DigiBanditos, but if we stop the DigiBanditos then we can force them to tell us what happened to them," said Gabe.

"Wow, that's a really smart plan Gabe," said Patamon.

"I agree with Patamon," said Aquamon.

"Yeah, I have to admit Gabe that's a great plan," said Cherie.

"Thanks guys," laughed Gabe as a slight blush appeared on his face.

"Now the town folks said that the DigiBanditos come through here at midnight so let's stake out the entrance until they come then we'll take them down and tell us where the next master is," explained Gabe. The others agreed and the four headed back to the town's entrance to await the arrival of the DigiBanditos, unaware that a person was watching them from behind the corner of a nearby building. The person wore a camouflage hoodie with a black undershirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of brown worn-out boots.

'Other kids and they have digimon too, and other master, could they mean me?' the person asked themself while watching the group walk down the town's path. "And who's Luxuriamon and the Seven Sins?" again the person asked themself a question receiving no answer in return. The person removed their hood and was revealed to be a boy, he had tan skin, dark brown hair, and light brown eyes; the boy turned to his left and looked down at the dusty ground in front of his feet. "Hey Claymon do you think those people are digimon masters too?" asked the boy, talking to a patch of dirt. Suddenly the ground started to shake a little and the patch of dirt rose into the ground and started morphing into a ball of clay, soon the clay changed its shape and turned into a bodily form which was a short plump clay doll who had clay armor all over his body except over his eyes which were black.

**Digimon Analyzer: (Adam)**

**Name-Claymon**

**Attribute-Vaccine**

**Type-Earth**

**Level-Rookie**

**Attacks-Mud Ball, Clay Morph**

**Claymon, not only is he super strong he is also super smart. With his Clay Morph move he can transform into anyone or anything he wants.**

"I'm not sure Adam, but I do know what they were talking about, the Seven Sins are a group of evil digimon modeled after the seven deadly sins and Luxuriamon is the sin of lust, those other children must have had a run in with her," said Claymon. "Adam remember that message you got on your digivice." Adam reached into his hoodie's pocket and pulled out his digivice which was white with brown sides.

"Yeah what about it Claymon."

"I think that maybe the person who sent you that message sent it to those other children as well, the person said that you had to find the other masters which included nine others, and only when all ten of you unite will you stand a chance against evil. My guess is this evil is referring to the Seven Sins."

"Look, I volunteered to come here and fight evil and I found evil Claymon as soon as I landed in the Digital Dessert, its right here in DigiGulch and I don't want to go fight a new battle without finishing this one. I'm not just going to let the digimon in this town suffer anymore, as soon as they are safe I'll join with these other kids and fight these Seven Sin guys."

"Adam, maybe we should ask for their help I mean you and I saw how powerful the DigiBanditos were."

"And that's why we swore to the townspeople that we would stop them. We've got to or they'll just keep getting hurt by the DigiBanditos. And after all you and I are a great team we'll take down those evil digimon single handedly." Adam then put up his hood and trailed off into the town.

'Adam I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into,' thought Claymon as he turned back to dirt and followed Adam.

* * *

**July 30, 2013; 8:00 P.M.; DigiGulch**

The small group made it back to the entrance of town to await the arrival of the DigiBanditos. "Alright now that we're back at this very misleading sign what do we do Gabe?" asked Patamon.

"I guess there's nothing to do but wait for the DigiBanditos," said Gabe.

"Well for how long?"

"Its **8:00** right now, so that means just about four hours."

"Four hours, but its freezing out here and I'm starving!"

"Seriously Patamon you're always hungry," laughed Aquamon.

"I hate to agree with him Aquamon but it's been about eight hours since we've eaten, and it is starting to get really cold," said Cherie.

"Relax guys I've got it covered, there' still some food left and I brought blankets just in case something like this might happen" said Gabe as he reach into his backpack and pulled out the essentials for their long wait.

Filled with hope at Gabe's preparedness, the rest of the gang got other things to set up camp. Before long they had made a nice little campfire and sat down to the warmth that it provided; while they ate a late dinner the group talked, sang songs, and told scary stories, it felt just like summer camp. The four were having so much fun that the four hours seemed to fly by, it wasn't too long before Patamon and Aquamon fell asleep, leaving Gabe and Cherie to talk alone.

"Hey Cherie are you okay?" asked Gabe who noticed that Cherie seemed to be a little down about something.

"Oh yeah Gabe I'm fine it's just I'm a little home sick is all, I know we've only been here a day but with all the excitement we've been through it feels like a month," said Cherie.

"Ha, Ha, I know what you mean, but are journey is far from over, hey you look a little cold, here," said Gabe as he took off his denim jacket and placed it around her.

"Um, thank you Gabe," said Cherie as a deep red blush spread across her face.

"You're welcome." Gabe then checked his watch and noticed the time **11:58**. "Oh my God, Cherie quick wake up Patamon and Aquamon the DigiBanditos we'll be here any minute. As if on cue a large dust cloud started to appear off in the distance, it at first seemed very far away but through every second it got closer, and closer. Patamon and Aquamon soon woke up to the sounds of the DigiBanditos arrival and were ready to fight. "Okay guys let's get …" Gabe was interrupted when a boy ran right in front of him towards the dust cloud. "What the heck, could that have been the other master?"

The boy ran head-on to the large dust cloud that was rushing towards him. "Alright this is it, stop you're not going to wreck this town again you bastards!" All of a sudden the rushing stopped and after a few seconds the dust cloud cleared revealing the DigiBanditos. There were three in all one appeared to be a ghost of a cactus that wore a Mexican sombrero, poncho, and brass knuckles, the second was a giant humanoid beast that had a red torso matted with brown fur and wore a menacing looking hat, and the third was a giant brown scorpion that had silver appendages.

"What did you just say you human scum?" asked the giant scorpion.

"I think he just insulted us boss," said the ghost cactus.

"Hey wait a minute, boss isn't that the little brat that we got rid of a little while ago?" asked the brown beast.

"So it is," said the scorpion.

"That's right it's me and this time my partner and I are going to take you down," said Adam as a digimon rose out of the earth and stood next to him.

The group of four looked on to the scene before them. "So those three digimon are the DigiBanditos?" asked Cherie.

"I guess, do you know who those three are guys?" asked Gabe to their digimon.

"Yep," replied Patamon and Aquamon.

**Digimon Analyzer: (Patamon)**

**Name-Ponchomon**

**Attribute-Virus**

**Type-Ghost**

**Level-Armor**

**Attacks-Tequila Knuckle, Cactus Bat**

**That cactus looking one is called Ponchomon; he's a really crazy ghost digimon that has a craving for mischief. With his Tequila Knuckle attack he knocks people out as bad as the actual stuff.**

**Digimon Analyzer: (Aquamon)**

**Name-Wendigomon**

**Attribute-Virus**

**Type-Animal**

**Level-Champion**

**Attacks-Destroyed Voice, Club Arm**

**And that beast one is Wendigomon he is basically a big fur ball of anger and hatred. With his Destroyed Voice attack he can make you feel as much pain as he does in his heart.**

**Digimon Analyzer: (Patamon)**

**Name-Scorpiomon**

**Attribute-Data**

**Type-Crustacean**

**Level-Ultimate**

**Attacks-Tail Blade, Twin Sword, Scorpion Storm**

**Lastly that giant scorpion is Scorpiomon; he is a nasty digimon whose sting is as deadly as his looks. With his Tail Blade attack he can paralyze you with a good shock.**

"Wow those guys sound like some powerful digimon, that kid is nuts even with his digimon he can't possibly hope to beat them all," said Gabe.

"Okay Claymon this time let's take these guys down for good, just as we practiced," said Adam with a great deal of confidence.

"Alright Adam, **Mud Ball!**" yelled Claymon as he pushed his hands together and formed a giant ball of mud which he threw at Scorpiomon's eyes.

"Ah, there's mud in my eyes!" screamed Scorpiomon.

"Boss," said Ponchomon.

"Don't worry we'll get him," said Wendigomon.

"I don't think so, now Claymon," said Adam. Adam and Claymon split up to evade the DigiBanditos and putting out any sneak attacks that they could get. They seemed to be too fast for the DigiBanditos to get a hold of. "You're not going to get us that easily, we're going to make you sorry for ever hurting the citizens of DigiGulch you cowards," said Gabe as he avoided a punch from Ponchomon.

"Who are you calling cowards?" said Scorpiomon who had recovered from Claymon's attack.

"You idiots that's who, coming out after dark, destroying things just for fun, terrifying people into hiding for the safety of their lives," said Adam.

"We'll teach you a lesson, **Tail Blade!**" yelled Scorpiomon as he fired a ray from his claws at Adam.

"I don't think so, now Claymon." said Adam.

"Right Adam, **Clay Morph!**" yelled Claymon as he transformed into a shield that Adam used to shield himself from the ray.

"Okay enough fooling around time to finish this," said Adam.

"I couldn't agree more, **Clay Morph!**" yelled Claymon as he transformed into a bazooka.

"Say goodbye," said Adam as he fired a missile at the DigiBanditos which kicked up a lot of dust upon explosion.

As the battle finished the group of four was watched it unfold enthusiastically. The group could barely believe that this boy and his rookie level digimon were single handedly taking on two champions and an ultimate level digimon and they actually won. "Wow did you see that such teamwork that boy and his digimon are quite the pair," said Cherie.

"Well maybe, but me and Gabe are the ultimate team, right Gabe," said Patamon.

"I don't know Patamon, I 'm still trying to get over how those two could have taken down the DigiBanditos so easily," said Gabe.

It was then that the group started to hear laughter coming from the dust, after a couple of seconds the dust dispersed and revealed that the DigiBanditos were unscathed. "Well that was interesting but did you really think that you could beat us that easily," said Scorpiomon. Their reappearance caused the group, Adam, and Claymon to gasp.

"It can't be," said Adam.

"Oh but it is, now let us show you how an attack should really be like, **Destroyed Voice!**" screamed Wendigomon as he let loose a devastating noise which caused the kids and their digimon to cover their ears in a desperate attempt to block out the sound.

As Adam and Claymon were distracted from Wendigomon's attack they didn't notice Ponchomon sneak up behind them to get a hit off. "If you think Wendigomon's scream is bad wait till you get a load of my fists, **Tequila Knuckle!**" yelled Ponchomon as he threw loads of fast punches at the duo. Adam and Claymon fell to the ground, but Ponchomon wasn't finished with them yet all of a sudden a spikey bat appeared in his hand. "**Cactus Bat!**" said Ponchomon as knocked Claymon into next week.

"Claymon!" screamed Adam as he watched his partner get beaten to a pulp.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you boy, you've been a thorn in our side all day, time to end this, **Scorpion Storm!**" yelled Scorpiomon as he let loose a stream of sand at Adam. Adam screamed for help as Scorpiomon began to drown him in a pool of sand. "Scream all you want no one's going to help you," laughed the villainous scorpion.

"That's what he thinks come on guys let's help those two," said Gabe.

"Yeah!" replied Cherie, Patamon, and Aquamon.

"**Patamon digivolve to…ArchAngemon!**"

"**Aquamon digivolve to…Sirenamon!**"

Patamon and Aquamon disappeared and in their places stood ArchAngemon and Sirenamon, they and their partners then charged into the losing battle to provide assistance as Adam watched his cavalry arrive. 'So their digimon can digivolve, and here I was thinking that I can beat the DigiBanditos with Claymon in his rookie level, my foolishness and pride got in the way of my thinking, and now thanks to me Claymon is badly hurt,' thought Adam.

As Adam was having his realization ArchAngemon, Sirenamon, Gabe, and Cherie arrived at the battle. "Hey, leave that kid alone you jerk!" yelled Gabe causing the DigiBanditos to face them.

"More humans where are they all coming from?" asked Scorpiomon.

"Don't worry about it boss," said Wendigomon.

"Yeah don't worry we'll take care of this scum for you so you can finish that other human off," added Ponchomon.

"Sirenamon I've got screaming boy, you take the ghost plant," said ArchAngemon.

"Alright let's do this," replied Sirenamon.

ArchAngemon and Wendigomon started to go at in a test of strength as one tried to push the other back. And Sirenamon was having difficulty in trying to hit Ponchomon; despite Sirenamon's swiftness Ponchomon was swifter. "Oh, I'm over here; no I'm over here; come on clear shot right here; oh you're just pathetic," said Ponchomon as he mocked Sirenamon.

"Oh, I've had about enough of you time to get serious, **Melodious Mayhem!**" yelled Sirenamon as she unleashed a dreadful sounding note on her harp that caused Ponchomon to become confused. "Now time to end this, **Water Hazard!**" Sirenamon fired powerful streams of water from her hands that deleted Ponchomon. "Ha, you've got some catching up to do ArchAngemon," mocked Sirenamon.

"Don't worry Sirenamon I'm about to catch up right now," replied ArchAngemon.

"Ha, I'm afraid not pretty boy, **Club Arm!**" yelled Wendigomon as he spun his arms around to get a hit on ArchAngemon.

"Oh yeah take this, **Fist of Fate!**" yelled ArchAngemon as he charged a powerful blast of light into his fist and knocked Wendigomon in the jaw. "Now time to end this, **Heaven's Storm!**" ArchAngemon held up his sword to the sky and used it as lightning rod to call forth lightning and then redirected it at Wendigomon, deleting him.

While the digimon were finishing their battles, Scorpiomon moved in to finish off the newly arrived digimon, so Gabe and Cherie ran over to Adam to help him out of the ground. "Hey kid, don't worry we're here to help you and your digimon," said Gabe as he pulled Adam out of the ground.

"Claymon!" responded Adam. "Where is he?" he said shaking Gabe.

"He's over there," said Cherie as she pointed over to the badly beaten Claymon.

Adam ran over to his fallen partner as Scorpiomon started a fight with ArchAngemon and Sirenamon. "You two destroyed my underlings and for that I will kill you, **Twin Sword!**" yelled Scorpiomon as he used his claws to slice the two opposing digimon causing them to scream in agony. Gabe and Cherie rushed to their digimon to give them aid.

Meanwhile Adam went over Claymon's body and felt so awful for causing this. "Claymon this is all my fault, if I had just listened to you and asked for those other kids' help sooner you wouldn't be like this. When I came to the digital world I came to help in a fight against evil, and for some stupid reason I thought that to be strong meant to do things on your own without anyone's help. But now I realize that to truly be strong means to know when to ask for help when you need it, I just let my stupid pride get in the way of wanting to help, and because of that you got hurt. I swear from now on I'm going to be stronger, I'm going to be strong enough for the both of us, I swear," said Adam as he shed a single tear. Then a huge a flash of light surrounded Claymon.

"**Claymon digivolve to…Bouldermon**"

In Claymon's place stood a giant digimon made out rocks and dirt, though they were arranged to look like armor, even though this digimon seemed ruthless he still had Claymon's pure heart. Everyone looked to the arrival of the new digimon. "What the, what's going on here?" asked Scorpiomon as he saw Bouldermon.

"So Claymon this must be your champion form," said Adam.

**Digimon Analyzer: (Bouldermon)**

**Name-Bouldermon**

**Attribute-Vaccine**

**Type-Earth**

**Level-Champion**

**Attacks-Stone Edge, Rock Slide, Concrete Crusher**

**You are correct Adam; I am Bouldermon the mighty rock digimon. With my Concrete Crusher attack I can crush my enemies into bits. **

"Now it's time to finish what we started, you still up for it Adam?" asked Bouldermon.

"Sure thing buddy," replied Adam. Bouldermon picked up Adam and placed him on his shoulder, and then they went over to the others. "Alright Scorpiomon it's time that you learned a lesson, you've gone around tormenting the citizens of DigiGulch for too long, me and Bouldermon are going to make sure that you get your just desserts."

"Is that so you human scum, well if you think you have a chance let's get it on," replied Scorpiomon.

"ArchAngemon, Sirenamon get back over here," said Gabe.

"What, why Gabe?" asked ArchAngemon.

"This is their fight, they should end it."

The two digimon nodded and dedigivolved back to their rookie forms and moved back to Gabe and Cherie, leaving only Adam, Bouldermon, and Scorpiomon in the fight. "Alright you ready Bouldermon?" asked Adam.

"Yeah let's do this," replied Bouldermon.

Bouldermon and Scorpiomon started going at it, as they were both clearly matched. "You may have gotten a tad stronger but you're still just scum now take this, **Twin Sword!**" yelled Scorpiomon as unleashed several slashes on Bouldermon.

"Two can play at that, **Stone Edge!**" yelled Bouldermon as he used the edges of his arms to deflect Scorpiomon's claws.

"What the, no way, how can you keep up with me?"

"I am much stronger than I was before now I shall finally end it here, **Concrete Crusher!**" said Bouldermon as brought his hands together and smashed in Scorpiomon's face deleting him.

"Yay!" screamed the group applauding Adam and Bouldermon's victory.

Bouldermon dedigivolved back to Claymon, and he and Adam went over to the group. "Um, listen I don't know who you guys are, but if it wasn't for you Claymon and I would be dead, so um thanks," said Adam. At that point Gabe brought out his fist in front of Adam, catching on Adam and Gabe fist bumped.

"Don't mention it, after all we're all digimon masters," replied Gabe.

"Digimon masters?"

"Yeah, ten of us kids were sent here to help stop evil, you're one of them and so are we. So we need you to help us find the others, because only united can we beat the evil."

"So will you come with us?" asked Cherie.

"If it's to stop evil then of course I will," replied Adam.

"Well then let us introduce ourselves, I'm the digimon master from Japan, Gabriel Kogata, but you can just call me Gabe and this is my partner Patamon," said Gabe.

"Hi there," said Patamon.

"I'm the digimon master from France, Cherie Allaire and this is my partner Aquamon," said Cherie.

"How do you do" said Aquamon.

"Nice to meet you all, I guess I'm the digimon master from America, Adam Milton and this is my partner Claymon," said Adam.

"Nice to meet you all," said Claymon repeating Adam.

* * *

**July 31, 2013; 6:00 A.M.; DigiGulch**

The next morning the group received a grand celebration form the citizens of DigiGulch for getting rid of the DigiBanditos shortly after the digimon masters, now with Adam and Claymon, headed out to find the next digimon master who had been located past the mountains in the northwest.

* * *

**Three down, seven to go, but will the masters be able to find the rest of the team before the Seven Sins attack again. Fins out next time on Digimon Unlimited.**

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long I have had problems with my laptop and now am using my sister's to write, hopefully I can get this to work. Oh and in case you haven't visited my profile page in a while, please go there because I have started a contest and it is explained there, so please go read it, lordawesome1 signing out.


	6. Elvis Had A Son?

A/N: I'm back baby and stronger than ever, my busted laptop can't bring me down because I thought ahead and saved everything on my thumb drive. And hopefully the adventures of Gabe, Patamon, Cherie, Aquamon, Adam, Claymon, and the rest of the digimon masters which have yet to be introduced will not be interrupted anymore. Also, many of you probably do not know this but I started a contest over a month ago, in this contest you had to guess my favorite chosen child and his/her digimon; the person who guessed correctly would get to put a character of their design as one of the digimon master, along with their own digimon. Unfortunately, only one person participated in the contest, **Dorumon tamer 312**. I changed the summary of my story to tell you to come to my profile page where you would get the information, I sent out messages to the people that have already started to favorite and follow the story, but only one person responded, frankly I am disappointed. But anyway **Dorumon tamer 312** won and gets to put his/her own character in the story. My favorite chosen child and digimon is Davis and Veemon, in case any of you wanted to know. Hopefully next time I do a contest or something more people will respond, but until then on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or its characters just the plot of this story and my OCs.

* * *

**Last time on Digimon Unlimited, the digimon masters made it to the Digital Dessert, where they found the small town of DigiGulch. They found out that the third master, a boy named Adam Milton, and his partner Claymon were helping the citizens of the town deal with an evil group of digimon named the DigiBanditos. Through strength and teamwork, and a little help from Bouldermon, the digimon masters managed to save the town.**

* * *

**Digimon Unlimited**

Digimon

_**Hum, Hum, Oh, Oh**_

As past, future, and present collide,

Reach for the power that you hold inside.

Come along with your friends there is a lot to discover,

Mysteries and secrets you will uncover.

_**Hum, Hum, Hum, Hum**_

Over the horizon where evil looms,

Your spirit will guide you while your power blooms.

Together forever you will belong,

With your trust in each other you will be strong.

_**Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh**_

United we stand and together we fall,

Rise to the fight when you hear the call.

No need to feel pain or sorrow,

As we head towards the new tomorrow.

_**Hum, Hum, Oh, Oh**_

Digimon

* * *

**Chapter 6: Elvis Had a Son?**

**July 31, 2013; 8:00 A.M.; the Dark Ocean**

On a balcony on the outside of the dark castle stood two figures, one was a pale but extremely hot woman that wore a black dress and silver tiara with black onyx gems, the sin of lust, Luxuriamon. The second was a tall slender man who wore a black suit, he had dirty blonde hair and gray eyes that were covered by wire frame glasses. He also carried a book with him that he appeared to be reading as Luxuriamon was talking to him.

"I'm starting to think that pride might have been right, I faced those brats that he talked about with two of my best minions yet they managed to break my hold of them, and there were only two children. Don't get me wrong I could have easily defeated them myself, but that bratty little girl had her digimon douse me with water, my outfit was ruined and my makeup ran. But it wasn't all bad I got to meet the boy she was with ,Gabe; he was such a cutie, oh I wish I could've just taken him home with me and made him my eternal slave. But that bratty little girl had to interfere, oh I just hate her," said Luxuriamon giving the man a clear picture of her little rendezvous with the children that were supposed to beat them.

The man continued reading his book as he appeared to be uninterested in Luxuriamon's story; unfortunately this started to make Luxuriamon angry. "Hello, are you listening to me?" asked Luxuriamon. The man kept reading ignoring Luxuriamon's question making Luxuriamon even angrier. "Hey I'm talking to you." Still the man kept reading his book. "Put that damn book down now Invidiamon, and pay attention when I'm talking to you or else I'll shove those stupid glasses of yours up where the sun don't shine!" screamed Luxuriamon at the man as he let out a large sigh and closed his book.

"I'm not deaf you know I'm standing right next to you, and I was listening to your story I was just uninterested in your idiotic rants," said the man, who was apparently named Invidiamon, as he shifted his focus form his book to the gray ocean that lay before them.

"Idiotic, well if you're so smart then tell me what I was talking about," said Luxuriamon.

"You were going on about how you stupidly went off on your to take care of some children that we were warned about having the power to defeat us, and then retreated just because you got wet. You were also saying that you have an intense hatred for the girl of this group, but have an infatuation with the boy of the group, whom if I may add is a completely different species than you. Have I summed up your idiotic rants thoroughly Luxuriamon," said Invidiamon with a smug tone that made Luxuriamon angry.

**Digimon Analyzer: (Luxuriamon)**

**Name-Invidiamon**

**Attribute-Virus**

**Type-Darkness**

**Level-Mega**

**Attacks-Mind Reader, Envious Enchantment, Scholarly Scrolls, Interdimensional Transporter**

**Invidiamon he thinks he's so smart, and knows everything about people's thoughts and emotions just because he's the sin of envy. With his Envious Enchantment attack he can drive the most level-headed person filled with insane desire for other people's things. **

"You know Luxuriamon I envy you; life must be so bliss when you are in complete ignorance. If I were you I wouldn't have just flown off the handle with trying to get rid of these children, I would have strategized first and wouldn't dirty my hands with the trivial matter of destroying them," said Invidiamon.

"Humph, well if you think you're so smart then how do you suppose we get rid of those pests?" asked Luxuriamon.

"Glad you asked, pride warned us that these children would bring our destruction when they are all brought together so we must prevent that by getting rid of them, before they find each other. However, you have made it clear that two of them are tough enough to beat so we must focus on the ones that are alone right now."

"I hate to admit it but that's not a bad idea allow me, **Clairvoyance!**" She looked through the digital world to find one of the children that were still left alone until she came across a girl that was in Firewall Forest. "Found one, there's a girl in Firewall Forest." Luxuriamon then looked a little further until she found Gabe and his group approaching the forest. "And I also see that cutie Gabe, and that bratty girl, and thy have another boy with them too. Oh no they're approaching Firewall Forest."

"Don't worry one of my minions can get rid of that girl, and this Gabe and his group as well, come to me my minion," said Invidiamon as a shadow appeared at the back of the balcony.

"Yes me master, what can I do for ya?" asked the shadow.

"There is a human girl in Firewall Forest, I want you to get rid of her and another group of children if they show up," said Invidiamon.

"But not that cutie Gabe," said Luxuriamon quickly.

"He is one of these children and therefore must be destroyed, your petty infatuation is not a concern," said Invidiamon.

"No there's more, there's something about him," said Luxuriamon.

"Explain."

"Well, when I used my **Lustful Lips** on him, I got a look at the contents of his heart. Seemed pretty standard, friends, family, a relationship with this girl he once knew…"

"Get to the point!"

"Okay, okay, I found out that he suffered form a lot of loneliness; I don't think he's aware of it yet, but something dark is in his heart and soul, he may be of some use to us."

"If what Luxuriamon says is true then spare this Gabe boy my minion, but get rid of the other children," said Invidiamon.

"Yes me master, after I'm through with these blokes de won't know what hit them. Me fotter may not have gotten his revenge on dose digidestined blokes, but I will avenge him by destroying these brats," replied the shadow.

"Yes, very good my loyal minion destroy those children so we may obtain the power and control of the digital world, which we deserve, and after you get back let's discuss your grammar, **Interdimensional Transporter!**" yelled Invidiamon as he waved his hand and made a portal to Firewall Forest appear, through which the shadow disappeared.

"Now what do we do smart guy?" asked Luxuriamon.

"Now we sit back and watch" said Invidiamon as they looked through the portal to the new area.

* * *

**July 31, 2013; 8:00 A. M.; Firewall Forest**

The area was huge; overall Firewall Forest was about the size of a small city. Inside the forest there were typical things a person would find in the woodlands, different types of flora, trees the size of tall buildings, and many types of animals, or in this case digimon. With how big it was, it was no surprise that someone could be lost in it, and unfortunately someone was. Well two someones to be exact, an African girl named Nera Okafor and her digimon partner, Barkmon.

Nera was a fifteen year old girl who hailed from one of the more advanced parts of Kenya, Africa. She had light brown skin, and a well-developed body; her eyes were hazel and were covered by pink frame glasses, and her hair was black and short. She wore tan cargo pants, a matching cargo shirt, and a pair of hiker boots; her clothes were basically outfitted for an explorer. Even though she was young she was already enrolled at her local medical school, and taking advanced classes while keeping a perfect grade point average. Ever since she could remember she wanted to be a doctor, so she could help cure disease in her country and the entire world. But she wasn't just a medical genius, she was a true explorer; she had visited every single part of her home continent since she was little. After finishing school she hoped to travel around the whole world, discover new things, and help anyone in need of medical treatment.

Although Nera was an accomplished medical student and explorer, she also had a third outlet, digimon. As she was growing up she would watch the show whenever she got a chance, and be amazed at the wonders and mysteries of the digital world. Seeing the children explore the world of digimon made her wish that she could go there and discover new things that other people only dreamed about; though she realized that it was a hopeless dream, or so she thought. She discovered the real place a little over a day ago; in doing so she had met Barkmon who was basically a wooden version of a puppy; all of his skin was tree bark, and his eyes were a dark green. However, when Nera came to the digital world she was teleported to Firewall Forest, which when entered was extremely hard to find a way out of. Since then Nera and Barkmon had been wandering about the forest, looking for the exit.

"Uh, Barkmon this is getting tiresome, I've been in the digital world for a little over a day but since then we haven't been able to make it out of this stupid forest," sighed Nera.

"I'm sorry Nera; I know that you can't wait to see the rest of the digital world, I just wish that we weren't so lost," said Barkmon.

"Aw, don't be sad little guy, it hasn't been so bad."

"Really."

"Yeah, after all I got to meet you and I got to see a lot of interesting stuff the life out here, so cheer up okay."

"You've got it."

**Digimon Analyzer: (Nera)**

**Name-Barkmon**

**Attribute-Data**

**Type-Wood**

**Level-Rookie**

**Attacks-Splinter Storm, Miracle Growl**

**Barkmon is an extremely playful digimon, but he can still kick but using his Splinter Storm attack, which can send the enemy flying in pain. **

"I'm sure that we'll get out of this forest sooner or later," said Nera.

"Yeah but it's the or later part that bugs me," replied Barkmon.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember that message you got on your digivice yesterday Nera?"

The girl stopped, reached inside her pants pocket and pulled out her digivice which was white with orange sides. "Oh yeah, you mean the one where someone said that there are other humans here, and that we're called the digimon masters, and that we have to find each other so we can unite to stop evil," said Nera.

"Yeah, that would be the one."

"Well what about it Barkmon."

"I think that that you and these other humans were brought here to do something, but I'm not really sure what."

"So, you're saying that if we get out of the forest we should go see if we can find these other humans, and maybe they'll have answers."

"Exactly."

"Oh, I'm afroid ya won't be finding anyone lihel girl," said another voice upon hearing which Nera and Barkmon jumped.

"What the, who was that Barkmon?" asked Nera as she scanned the surrounding area.

"I'm not sure Nera," answered Barkmon.

"Why don't ya two find out, I'm roight up here," replied the voice.

Nera and Barkmon looked up in the trees until Nera saw the outline of a certain digimon that modeled a monkey. "Oh my god, it's you, but you're supposed to be dead," said Nera as she started shaking at the sight of the digimon. Barkmon turned his head to see who Nera was talking to, until he started shaking as well upon seeing the identity of the mystery digimon.

"I think it's time for us to have a lihel jam session," said the digimon making Nera scream.

* * *

**July 31, 2013; 8:00 A.M.; Outside Firewall Forest**

Since Gabe and company had left DigiGulch they had beaten the evil digimon that were wreaking havoc there, the DigiBanditos. And they gained two new members to their group, Adam Milton, a courageous, headstrong boy from Texas, America who had come to the digital world to learn how to be a true hero by protecting those who couldn't protect themselves. And Claymon Adam's partner who was as brave as his him, but not quite as hard-headed, he was a strong, smart, and kind digimon. The group was now headed northwest past the mountains that separated the Digital Dessert from another part of the digital world, Firewall Forest.

After two hours of walking to and then climbing the mountains, the group was finally on the other side of the area. Gone was the Digital Dessert, and what was left was a massive forest. "Wow look at the size of this place, its huge!" exclaimed Adam. Gabe then took out his digivice and looked through the map to find information on this new location.

"My digivice says this place is called Firewall forest, and calling this place huge is an understatement Adam, it's almost as big as a city. There are many different types of digimon that call this place home, and this is the location of the next digimon master." At the utterance of the last statement the rest of the group let out a large sigh.

"You're kidding right, the next person we have to find is in there, uh this is going to take forever," whined Adam.

"Well we've got a lot of ground to cover, so we might as well get started," said Cherie.

"Yeah Adam I know you're tired but finding the other masters is important," said Gabe.

"Who said anything about being tired, I'm just upset because the more time we waste the more the evil spreads," said Adam as he ended his statement in a solemn tone.

"Boy, you are really caring."

"You bet all I want to do is people, guess you could say that it's just my dream to help others in need."

"Aw, that's either really sweet, or really stupid," said Patamon joining in on the conversation.

"Patamon that wasn't nice," said Gabe.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, my dad didn't think my dream was good either, he said that if I just worry about others all the time that I'll wind up one day destitute and in the peace core, or God knows where," said Adam as he began to stare at his feet.

"Don't listen to him Adam, wanting to help people is one of the best qualities a person can have, I bet you that's why you were sent here, because you have a big heart," said Claymon who was trying to cheer Adam up.

"You think so Claymon."

"I know so, and you don't have to worry because I'll be here to help you in your crusade."

"Thanks buddy," replied Adam as he and Claymon shared a hug. However, the loving scene was cut short, when the group heard a loud scream coming from inside Firewall forest. "What the heck was that," asked Adam.

"It sounded like a girl screamed," answered Cherie.

"Yeah and it came from inside the forest, and I bet you that that girl is the next master," said Gabe.

"Adam that girl sounds like she's in trouble, here's your chance to prove your father wrong about your dream," said Claymon.

"You're right Claymon, come on guys," said Adam as he and Claymon ran like lightning into Firewall Forest. Gabe, Cherie, and their digimon looked dumbstruck at how much energy the pair seemed to have, "Come on guys last one to the screaming girl is a rotten Digitamamon," yelled Adam through the trees. Certainly not wanting to be a rotten egg digimon, the four scrambled to chase after Adam and Claymon.

* * *

**July 31, 2013; 8:05 A. M.; Firewall Forest**

Nera screamed at the top of her lungs hoping someone would come and rescue her, even though she knew that, besides Barkmon and herself, no one else was in the forest; minus a few digimon, but they weren't strong enough to take on the digimon they saw before them. It was the infamous digimon that had caused the digidestined so much trouble in Adventure 01; the ruler of the dark network, and extremely bad Elvis impersonator, Etemon. Though he looked different, he wasn't MetalEtemon, as a matter of fact he looked a lot like the original Etemon, but he looked more like a punk. This Etemon look-a-like wore a black sleeveless vest, blue jeans that had knee tears and a hole for his monkey tail, and army brat boots. He also wore sunglasses and had a teddy bear on his side like the original Etemon, but he had his hair styled into a Mohawk, and a red electric guitar strapped to his right shoulder. He looked like he was straight out of a bad rock band.

"Scream all ya want lihel girl no one's gonna here ya," said the Etemon look-a-like, with a very bad British accent.

"Etemon, you're supposed to be dead, I saw it with my own eyes; Tai and MetalGreymon finished you and your dark network, and then when you came back as MetalEtemon, Joe and Zudomon beat you again. How are you still alive?" asked Nera as she resumed shaking in fear.

"I see you're familiar with me fotter, I'm here to finish what he started, destroying ya human trash," replied the digimon.

"Fotter?"

"Yes, me fotter, the original Etemon."

"Oh, you mean you're father."

"Itn't that what I just said, oh whatefer, now before I destroy ya allow me to introduce meself, da name's PunkEtemon," said the digimon, apparently named PunkEtemon.

**Digimon Analyzer: (PunkEtemon)**

**Name-PunkEtemon**

**Attribute-Vaccine**

**Type-Puppet**

**Level-Ultimate**

**Attacks-Sonic Sound, Axe Chopper, Dark Network 2.0**

**I can bring da beat with both me guitar and me power. With me Dark Network 2.0 I can destroy everything in me sight, which includes ya.**

"Now what do ya say we get dis show on da road," said PunkEtemon as hooked up his guitar to an amp, that suddenly appeared out of thin air. "I hope ya enjoy dis song, after all dis is gonna be you're final performance." PunkEtemon then started strumming his guitar and unleashed loud rock and roll music, "I call dis song, Goodbye Lihel Girl," the music kept getting louder and louder, making Nera and Barkmon cover their ears to keep out the booming sound.

"Barkmon can you do something about this terrible music?" asked Nera.

"I'll try Nera, **Splinter Storm!**" yelled Barkmon as he fired a barrage of splinters from his mouth at PunkEtemon's amp.

"I don't think so lihel doggy, try dis on for size, **Sonic Sound!**" yelled PunkEtemon as he strummed his hand on his guitar strongly, creating a huge barrier of sound out of the amp, which sent the splinters back at Nera and Barkmon. The two cried out in pain as the splinters, which had been given more power from the deflection by the sound, skewered their bodies with pricks, pushing them down to the ground.

"I'm sorry Nera!" yelled Barkmon, who was trying to speak over the music.

"It's okay little guy, you did your best!" replied Nera, also yelling.

"Come on guys the music's getting louder this way!" yelled a voice, which had definitely come from a boy. Nera searched around the clearing for the source of the voice, until she found a boy, who had just ran into the clearing along with a big, bulky, brown digimon. The boy's eyes then met Nera's, and the two seemed lost in each other's gaze; even with PunkEtemon's obnoxious music roaring loudly, right then it seemed that Nera was at complete peace. The boy then ran over to Nera to help her up, "Are you okay?!" asked the boy. The brown digimon then went over to help Barkmon up.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, thank you?!" replied Nera asking for the boy's name.

"My name's Adam, Adam Milton!"

"Nera Okafor, it's a pleasure to meet you!" yelled Nera as she held out her hand for Adam to shake it.

"Likewise!" replied Adam.

"So, are you one of those other humans that the voice from the digivice said was transported here to?!"

"Oh yeah, we're called the digimon masters, ten kids transported form different parts of the world, I'm from America, my friends Cherie and Gabe are from France and Japan, and you're from?!"

"Africa; that's my partner Barkmon over there, I think he's hurt bad!" yelled Nera pointing back to Barkmon.

"Don't worry Claymon's on it!" yelled Adam motioning to the brown digimon.

"Thank you!" yelled Nera to Claymon.

"So Nera, what's making all this music?!"

"That would be PunkEtemon over there!"

"PunkEtemon?!"

"Yeah, apparently he's Etemon's son, and I believe him now that I see that his music is just as bad as his was!" replied Nera, which caused both of them to laugh.

All of a sudden the music stopped, and the two humans turned to look at PunkEtemon, who looked rather annoyed at them. "Hey dis is a concert, not social hour!" yelled PunkEtemon, "How dare ya not listen to me music, I ought to come over there and…"

"**Water Hazard!**"

PunkEtemon was interrupted by a loud voice and the sound of gushing water, which collided with his amp, electrocuting and blowing it up. PunkEtemon turned to look over to his side, where he found Gabe, Patamon, Cherie, and Sirenamon who had just fired her water at Etemon's amp.

"Ah finally, thanks Sirenamon," said Gabe.

"Anytime Gabe," replied Sirenamon.

"Okay now that that terrible music is finished we can ask you some questions, first off who are you, and secondly did Luxuriamon send you?" asked Gabe.

"Da name's PunkEtemon kid, and that witch couldn't control me, no me master is stronger than her, I serve da mighy sin of envy, Invidiamon," replied PunkEtemon.

"Okay I don't know what's worse, the fact that you're evil or you're bad British accent."

"Ya dare mock me boy, I'll crush ya into bits, **Axe Chopper!**" yelled PunkEtemon as he began to swing his guitar around charging towards Gabe.

"I don't think so, now Patamon!" yelled Gabe.

"Right Gabe, **Patamon digivolve to…ArchAngemon!**"

The arch angel appeared next to Gabe, as PunkEtemon began his attack. "I don't think so you punk, **Angelic Sword!**" yelled ArchAngemon as his sword collided with PunkEtemon's guitar. The two powerful digimon began pushing each other back, in a struggle for power, as the kids and the other digimon watched, rooting for ArchAngemon to win.

* * *

**July 31, 2013; 8:10 A.M.; the Dark Ocean**

As PunkEtemon was fighting among the kids, Invidiamon and Luxuriamon were watching the events through Invidiamon's portal. They seemed to be enjoying the program; there was no doubt in mind that PunkEtemon would destroy them. Luxuriamon of course went crazy when she saw her cutie Gabe, and went ballistic when she saw that bratty girl Cherie. Invidiamon however, was watching the events with no emotion at all, until ArchAngemon appeared.

"What the, it can't be, ArchAngemon!" yelled Invidiamon, as he turned to see that Luxuriamon was shocked as well.

"You moron, why didn't you tell me that that boy Gabe's Patamon could digivolve to ArchAngemon!"

"I, I, I didn't know, his Patamon didn't digivolve in our fight," said Luxuriamon, who appeared to be at a loss for words.

"This changes everything, that boy Gabe is the Anointed, we must tell pride."

"What about PunkEtemon?"

"I will have him retreat for now; we cannot risk the Anointed getting hurt, **Mind Reader!**"

* * *

**July 31, 2013; 8:10 A. M.; Firewall Forest**

Back in Firewall Forest, ArchAngemon and PunkEtemon were still fighting, and it seemed that PunkEtemon had the upper hand. Until he snapped into shock, by being filtered commands from his master. 'PunkEtemon I need you to retreat for now, that boy Gabe is the Anointed and we cannot risk him getting hurt, he is essential to our rise to power. Retreat for now, that is an order!' yelled Invidiamon inside PunkEtemon's head. PunkEtemon then stopped and headed back to Invidiamon's portal.

"Hey where are you going?" asked Gabe.

"We will settle dis another day human, until then ya'd better get stronger, because I watn't even using me full strength," said PunkEtemon making the group gasp.

PunkEtemon then returned to the portal and retreated to the Dark Ocean. "Where did he go?" asked Nera.

"To the Dark Ocean," said Adam.

"The Dark Ocean, so he works for Dragomon."

"No, the Dark Ocean is now the home of an evil group of digimon called the Seven Sins, PunkEtemon back there was the minion of them," said Cherie, joining In on the conversation.

"Invidiamon the sin of envy, to be precise," Gabe added.

"What do we do now Gabe?" asked Patamon.

"We have to find the other masters and get stronger Patamon, or else the Seven Sins will take over the digital world," replied Gabe.

* * *

**July 31, 2013; 8:15 A.M.; the Dark Ocean**

Back in the Dark Ocean Invidiamon and Luxuriamon were recapping the events that had transpired in Firewall Forest to the wisest among the Seven Sins, the sin of pride known as Superbiamon. He was a tall old man that had a long white beard which flowed down his chest; he wore a black robe and carried a wooden cane with him. He alsohad soulless green eyes which made you want to die just by staring directly into them.

"The boy Gabe's digimon was a Patamon, and it digivolved to ArchAngemon, Superbiamon you know what this means right?" asked Invidiamon.

"Indeed I do Invidiamon, this is the first sign of our coming," replied Superbiamon.

"What do we do now?" asked Luxuriamon.

"If this boy named Gabe is the Anointed, he will come to us when he is ready. And until then we will attack the other children and make sure that they do not find each other, or else we will not rise to power."

"Invidiamon, Luxuriamon, alert the others, and tell them that our long wait is almost over, when sloth awakens it will be time."

As the three digimon laughed about their close at hand victory, the same black monster was stirring below, it seemed almost ready to wake up, but it fell asleep once again.

* * *

**With another master found and another enemy gained, it's anybody's bet as to who will win. But what did the Seven Sins mean by Gabe being the Anointed, and who are the other masters. Find out next time on Digimon Unlimited. **

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the lateness of this chapter, I had three reports to work on and didn't have time to write my own stuff. But I promise I will have the next chapter up earlier.


End file.
